The Prince He Was
by LayDCardinal
Summary: AU. James was Royalty, but his parents weren't informed about Harry till after the fateful October night. So, what will change, and how different will Harry's life be when Prince is added to his name? Discon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just having fun with what Rowlings imagination provided. A/N: Yes, this is almost completely AU, just so you know. 

It was six months to the date that the wizard had lost two of the mostimportant people in his life. Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk looking at their pictures, their smiling faces waving back at him, no sorrow or pain in their expressions not knowing what fate awaited them. He wasn't arrogant enough to take the blame for what had happened, but it was a travesty all the same. The thought of how many times they had been in this very space together made his heart weep. However, the opening of his office door drew the old wizard out of his private moments.

"Albus we have got to do something," Professor Mcgonnagal told the headmaster as she strolled into his office, looking around just to make sure that they were alone. She was obviously upset about something and Dumbledore had a suspicion about what it was, and he was not very keen on hearing it. She had been against young Harry being placed in the muggles' home from the very beginning, yes it was she who had known it was a horrible idea and had made it her job to check up on the little boy, and report back with everything the Dursleys did wrong. "I went to check on him, and the poor boy is sick! He is raging with fever and they aren't doing anything! Not a thing! His bed is a cardboard box in a closet! Albus I know you had reason for putting him in that home but it just cannot continue. The boy is going to die if we do not do something, babies do not just get better on their own! Unfortunately, magic cannot accomplish that! And I didn't want to bring it up, but can you imagine what would happen if James' parents knew!" At that Dumbledore turned sharply towards Mcgonagal, who had stopped her pacing to stare Albus down. "They do not even know Harry exists Minerva," he said quietly with his head held down, seemingly upset over the whole situation and not exactly sure what to do about it. Mcgonagal's face got red at hearing this, as she had assumed that they had never been given the opportunity to have guardianship over their grandson, but she had also assumed they knew of him. How could no one have told them? My instincts must be getting a tad off, she thought to herself.

"How could they not know? The boy is their grandson. I mean Albus, the boy is royalty, how could they not know! And even more he is in line for the throne….but of course you know that." She said with a large sweep of her hand, knowing that Albus would know all the relevant facts, he always knew them, just never revealed them to anyone else.

"James did not want them to know, Minerva" Dumbledore said quietly, not even looking at her anymore. But he knew that her face was properly shocked. He himself had been against the concealment, but had reluctantly agreed. "James did not want his son to grow up with the publicity that the royal line entailed. And his parents never approved of Lily. Not many knew that though, everyone just assumed that they would accept her since she was pretty and wonderfully bright. But to everyone's disappointment James' parents thought Lily was beneath them, she was muggle born after all. To be honest I am not even sure they would recognize Harry, at least as anything they would want. They may totally disregard him as being their own blood. Royalty is a fickle thing I tell you. The responsibility, the fame, and with the pure power that Harry has, I thought it was best for him to be away from all of it. He is already known as the boy who lived, adding on royalty and knowledge of the power he posseses may just be too much. A child should be able to grow up as a child, with fun and laughter, not stress and obligations. James certainly couldn't handle it, and he did not want his son to have it either. It was one is his last wishes to me, that I never tell them."

"But Albus come now. I would rather see Harry dealing with all that, then dead. I agree that we don't need another arrogant Mr. Potter or Mr. Black, good heavens knows I will be happy if we never again have such…..youthful and energetic students again." Although the twinkling in her eye obviously revealed that she had been not all together unfond of the boys. God knows she missed them, and would never believe that young Black had done what he was accused of.

Albus thought about all that had occurred. Yes, Harry was far better off growing up away from all the publicity. However there was another side to think about. Harry would also grow up not knowing his prophesy, and how powerful he was. He wouldn't learn until much later how to harness the power in him, and the question had to be posed of whether or not muggles with no experience could control a child with power that rivaled Merlin himself?

After a couple minutes of silence, Dumbledore finally spoke, meanwhile McGonagal just stood knowing that Albus was weighing all the options. "I will go and talk to the King and Queen, and I will have you keep your eye on Harry. If his condition worsens then we will take him away, and bring him to madam pomfrey, but I am warning you it is only to be done if he is in danger of dying. I do not want that boy taken away, just to be brought back because the king and queen couldn't handle the news! It had been my hope for his aunt and uncle to accept him at some point."

Minerva felt as thought she had won a personal battle. Truth be told she was always fond of Mr. Potter, otherwise known as James Percival Henry Alexander Potter-Kensington. Not many people knew that James Potter was the "Potter" heir to the throne of the most powerful royalty and the purest line of blood. James had entered Hogwarts being quite a normal boy, the royals had made sure that pictures of James had been kept at a minimal level, so many people did not even know what their future king looked like. Even his guards were on strict poly juice potions, concealed looking as other Hogwarts students. He just grew up being a boy, and Minerva knew that it had made all the difference. He had come to Hogwarts happy to escape the pressures of life. However, duty was always on his mind. His friends thought he left every weekend to go home and see his siblings but in reality he stayed at the castle being tutored in all things that the future crown would have to know. The Potter-Kensington line traced back to Merlin, and as descendent from Gryfindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Minerva actually fancied the royal family too. They considered themselves above pettiness of Voldemort, not choosing a side at all. Voldemort had realized early on not to mess with a family that had children that were more powerful then him by the age of 5. They had come to an understanding of sorts, and since Voldemort had done most of his terrorizing outside the magic world, the royal family had felt comfortable staying out of it until the wizard had dared to attack there only son. It still was unknown if Voldemort himself knew who he was attacking that fateful night. Minerva could only hope that they wouldn't take the same hands off tactic when it came to their Grandson….. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just having fun with what Rowling has made.

Chapter Two

(Authors Notes Are At The End)

Albus flooed to the Kensington Castle and was led to a comfortable but extremely large room, obviously one of the more private living areas of the castle. But there were many of those, especially when you lived in a castle twice the size of Hogwarts. The room was filled with antique furniture, also remeniscint of a family descendent of founders and Merlin. And was decorated in the Queens taste of cherry wood furniture, oversized chairs, and little baubles that seemed to make the over large room seem unbelievably homey. It was a far cry from where Harry was spending his days. Dumbledore heard footsteps and watched as the King and Queen entered, more commonly known to friends as Alec and Genevieve.

"Albus," Genevieve said pleasantly, while walking towards him with her regal bearing. She was only in her fourties, having had James when she was very young. She had the raven hair James had been famous for, but not the wildness as it casually looped down her hairs in curls, overall a very striking woman.

"This is a surprise. But a welcome one at that."

Genvieve sat down eyeing Dumbledore the same way her husband was. They were uncertain of him, and grieving over their only son did not make their suspicions any less. After all it had been Albus who had given support for James to go to school, not to be home-schooled, and Albus was sure that a small part of them blamed him for what had happened. And the sadest part of that, was the he couldn't blame Alec or Genevieve for their feelings.

Alec still hadn't spoken a word, as it was his way to watch and observe. He figured that there was less mistakes that way, and more was actually accomplished effectively. So much could be accomplished with just the correct look or gesture. Alec was an imposing figure standing a little over six feet, with broad shoulders. His hair of such a dark brown some swore it black. His electric blue eyes made such a striking contrast, that pinned with his gaze not many subjects dared look aware. When King Alec stared someone down it was a sight to be seen, and one to be described to others long after the event. Alec was not the sort of man who lost his temper very easily, however when he did loose it no one wanted to be in his presence.

So, he sat and watched Albus, figuring out what the old man was up to. But after a few minutes of pleasantries and talk of nothing important, it seemed as though the King had had enough waiting around.

"So Albus what can we do for you?" Alec said in his condescending way. He knew Dumbledore's power rivaled his own, but he still held the edge. Genevieve looked at her own husband with her glare of warning, one that he aknowledge but for the most part ignored.

"No Genevieve, Alec knows there is a reason I am here. And I appreciate him not looking into my thoughts, and giving me the opportunity to tell you. As you both know James, well he was quite adverse the thought of coming upon the thrown. I know you both had people keeping a watchful eye over him, but their was something you did not know. Something that James had worked very hard to keep a secret……….James and Lily had a son at the time of their death. It took many spells and potions to keep it a secret from you, but they pulled it off."

Genevieve took in a large breath of shock, and a little sound came out. Alec on the other hand only narrowed his eyes. He didn't have to ask how, or why he didn't know, if his son hadn't wanted them to know then they wouldn't have. And by god how it hurt to have your own son think so little of you, and hate you so much that he wouldn't want you to know about the birth of his own child, and their first and only grandchild. When James was born he had taken out full pages in all the Wizarding news papers, even muggles knew about a wealthy baby boy named James that was born that day. However when James had died all Alec could think was that there had been no chance for reconciliation, and no goodbyes. In just a span of a few minutes he had had a son and then he didn't. Life could be cruel, and uncompromising. He did not pretend to think Lily was a good match for his son in the lineage aspect, but Alec had known that her power and intelligence were a benefit. James just couldn't get over his wife's and his own concern about her lineage. And in the end, James had passed away, not knowing or not believing that his parents loved him enough to respect his decision, and allow the woman he loved into the family. James had proven his thoughts on that fact.

"Well I am sure you are going to give us details, so please do." Genevieve said calmly now. Her thoughts were much the same as her husbands, and she was filled with a sadness that she was certain only a mother could know. How the river between her son and them became and ocean, she wasn't sure. But the thought of a child made her inwardly curse herself that she had to be strong. They would get through this, because they had too, not because they wanted too. Royalty made you strong, as a queen she would be strong, but as a mother and suddenly a grandmother, she wanted to weep. Wanted to go upstairs and have herself a nice cry.

"His name is Harrison, James and Lily called him Harry. I won't insult your own intelligence by going over how exactly they hid him. He is a little over a year and a half old now, and looks already completely like James. Well accept for Lily eyes," Dumbledore said with a sad smile. He then told them about the attack, and all that had happened.The scar that Harry now held, and his fame in the wizard world, which had not gotten back to the royals since they were in mourning and not seeing visitors, or advisors. Any necessary meetings were handled quickly and no one had been stupid enough to bring up the deceased Crown Prince or his family. Dumbledore finally told them about the prophesy made.

"I know this is all a shock to you, but you need to know, and-"

"Where is our Grandchild Dumbledore!" Alec said threateningly. He had obviously had enough of other people making decisions that should be his own, and with a man who was used to not only make decisions for himself but for an entire magical world, it was beyond consideration that so much had been done with out his knowing. Dumbledore had been making the decisions, obviously, and they involved his grandson. How dare he, Alec thought, not let them know immediately! This was his grandson.

"He is staying with his Aunt and Uncle, and has been with them for the last 6 months. however" Dumbledore stated firmly when it was apparent Alec was about to let out a roar of outrage. "it was done for a reason. Blood bond protection was the best we could give Harry. However it is apparent now that he cannot go on living there. There has been some trouble." Dumbledore went on to explain about the Dursley's hate of all things magical, and little Harry's illness.

"So, I need to know if you want to raise him yourself. I know your upset, but think clearly. Harry needs to be raised a certain way, and with a lot of thought. He has a lot ahead of him, and I just cannot allow for him to turn out like….like"

"The whole pureblood lot" Alec said quietly, and understandingly. Realizing that Dumbledore had to rest a lot on his grandson shoulders. Harry needed to grow up a strong, compassionate man, and have his enormous power harnessed for the battle yet to come. He also needed love, even though Dumbledore did not quite seem to grasp that, Alec knew it was true. His wife and he were being given a second chance, and Alex wasn't about to take that lightly. No Genna and he would do this right. Dumbledore might not think that love was essential, but it was, and they would give Harrison all the love in the world. However, that was a mute pointto think about the "ifs", since they would be raising Harry. There was no doubt of that, yes his grandson would grow up properly and would be a king in the end.

Alec was up to the task of making it a reality. The Dursleys he would deal with. They had dared harm and ignore what was his, not seeing to his grandson's welfare was a mistake on their part and he wanted to punish them….severely. And catching Genevieve eye, he knew she was having the same thoughts. Oh, he pitied the Dursleys, hell hath no fury like a pissed off Kensington.

"He'll grow up like he should Dumbledore. But it will be in our way" Alec stated firmly, and Dumbledore realized that there would be no bargaining with them on this. His own way had been done with James, and now all trust had been lost. With an inward smile he hoped that Harry was allowed to leave the castle at some point before he reached legal age. Albus only hoped that their way of raising him would be sufficient, because the future rode on it. Dumbledore took his leave shortly, promising to owl in a little while with the final arrangements, leaving Genevieve and Alex alone.

"It all seems unreal," she said quietly. She finally allowed herself to sink back in the chair, and held a hand to her temple, trying to soothe the enormous pounding in her head that wouldn't go away. Trying to hold back the tears, that thankfully had stayed away for so long.

"James my god, how he must have thought we hated him. We have to do it right though Alec. I won't have less for our grandson. He will grow up here. Be raised to be arrogant but not spoiled, a fine line we often crossed with James, we will teach him everything he needs to know, and there is no way I will allow him to go to any of those schools. No, he will have the best instructors in the world right from the beginning, but they will come to us. I will not have it any differently…but if you think I'm going to make the same mistakes twice think again!" It was at the end of her ranting that she noticed Alec sitting there with a little smile of his face.

"Darling, I hadn't thought anything less….Yes Harry will be raised here. God, I can't wait to see him" And with that Genevieve got up with a start

"Oh my lord! I have so much to do. I have a nursery to prepare, clothing to buy, nanny's to hire, extra guards to assign. There is so much to be done!" and with that she scurried out of the room calling for the house elves to follow her, not even remembering that her husband was still in the room. This was good, Alec thought, a second chance and a little bit of a chance at healing. Yes this was very good, he thought strolling out of the room to get things ready for his Grandson . With a smile Alec thought about the Quiditch Pitch that would need to be built right away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate the feed back and questions. I love questions, they help me develop things I hadn't thought of, so thanks.

Oh, and if any one is working on a mac and knows for to fix the problem of when you uploaded, needing to then back space everyline so it doesn't turn to be just a column of words please let me know. If that just makes no sense then nevermind.

Too answer reviewers comments/questions: Yeah I know structure is a little jumbled, but with having to deal with the uploading problem I am having, it is just turning out that way, but am working on it.

Spoiled Harry: Naw, don't think he will be spoiled (my king and queen learned their lesson the first go around), perhaps a little arrogant and more serious minded then the books Harry. Not anything to dramatic though. I never liked Harry's that were brattish though.

Pure Princess possibility?: No, a little to much of a cliche, and a little too AU for me. I figure another one of JK's characters might turn out to be perfect for Harry when he grows up.

The Sirius Question: Hmmm...some kinks with that since Wormtail is still missing and people did die. Added I don't think the Blacks with their Prejudices would have been allowed to run in the same circles as the Kensingtons. So the king and queen would never have known Sirius.I will think on it though. Very good question you posed...hmmm


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as before, anything from the books isn't mine, never will be.

Genevieve was so excited she could hardly contain herself, and all of the cute things for toddlers that surrounded her made her want to cry. She and Alec had come to an exclusive shopping area called Diamond Ridge, that contained not only stores from the muggle world but from the wizarding world. Wizards had realized that there was a huge profit to be made by copying stores in the muggle malls. Genevieve and Alec had effectively shut down most the small shops so they could stroll through leisurely with out worry of people crowding them

It was the day after Dumbledore had told them about Harrison, and the little Prince would be arriving in two days. They both could hardly contain their excitement. Already Harry's nursery was filled with antiques and newer furniture that looked antique, his nursery rivaled the size of most small houses. Harry had a sitting room, a play room, bathroom, and a large room that was the main nursery. Genevieve had decorated in delicate baby blues and soft greens, and the effect looked like the perfect nursery that would make the cover of magazines for wizarding homes.

Today they were buying Harry clothing and everything else that struck their fancy. "Oh my isn't this adorable!" Genevieve said, for what Alec thought was the millionth time, and he grimaced although inside he was having fun, and had picked out quite a few things himself. He had to admit the Oshkosh striped overalls Genevieve was holding were incredibly cute. They had already bought Harry over a hundred outfits including dozens of baby wizarding robes in all colors, materials, and styles. And then they had purchased little pajamas, outfits, and formal wear for every occasion. Alec knew that his grandson would be a little spoiled, but decided he would worry about that later, as he walked over to his wife.

"Its wonderful my dear, looks a little like the five others you bought though," earning him a withering look from his wife, and causing the guards near bye to hide their chuckles behind coughs. They were well used to the bantering of their King and Queen. "No it's different, and with how his conditions were described, I want him to have everything. Everything must be perfect Alec, I already love him so much. And as I remember correctly you have already bought him three different top notch brooms that he cannot even ride and countless Quitich supplies, not only that, I know you snuck in the muggle baseball glove and baseball." Alec was now the one sneering, he had taught James to play baseball as the sport had been Alec's one muggle affliction. With that they went and paid for their purchases. The employees all seemed to be a buzz, and the royals knew the secret wouldn't be kept much longer.

It wasn't till the next day that the Daily Wizard reported that something was obviously going on in the royal world. The King and Queen buying baby clothing roused their suspicions, many wondering if the Queen herself was expecting. But after confirming at the shops that none of the clothing was in infant sizes, that theory became quite absurd. So the question was out there, who is the child that the King and Queen were planning on bringing home? Everyone was speculating on what was going on, until one new rising star a woman named Rita Seeker, found out the truth. And so the headlines read, "King and Queen to raise their grandson!" With a whole article on how the royals would be bringing into their' home the only son of their beloved James. The newspapers were full of stories on the young prince, and how his life was being led. The problem was that the press had also found out where the Dursley's lived and were surrounding their home with a mob. The wizarding world loved James, they all grieved with their' King and Queen when it was announced he had died, now that it was known a part of him was alive and kicking, everyone wanted to be a part of the celebration. Hearing that the little prince had been mistreated at the hands of muggles infuriated witches, causing them to riot around the Dursleys house.

"What the hell do they want!" Vernon Dursley shouted to no one for the millionth time from the comfort of his own home. "I mean first that old crackpot comes here telling us that the brat has found a new home with some other crackpots, and now all of a sudden these freaks are outside our door!" Why on earth, he thought, would anyone care about the brat currently laying in a box in the closet? He wasn't special! His son Dudley was special! This was all absurd.

"I don't know dear what is going on, but this cannot continue! I have to go food shopping, and the neighbors are noticing! How am I ever going to explain this too people, most of them don't even know that we had the boy staying here. This is just not good. Are they trying to just ruin us, I mean if anyone found out about that abnormal one staying here then I would just die! It cannot happen!" Petunia screeched. These reporters were getting absolutely violating! Knocking on the door every few minutes and flying into the windows! It was all very freakish in her opinion.

"When do those people get here?" she asked, fed up with all the attention that was definitely undeserved. It was just a baby for goodness sakes.

"They should be here at anytime, dear, anytime at all. We should probably take the boy out of the cuboard" Vernon said quietly, somehow guessing that they were over their heads and in some type of trouble. He was not obtuse, there had to be a reason for the mob surrounding their' house. Suddenly there was a sick feeling in his stomach.

It wasn't five minutes after the baby had been taken out of the cuboard and put lying on the floor in the office that the Dursley's heard a lot of loud pops all around them. And there in the small living room stood around a dozen people. Two of them looked quite important, and quite into themselves as they stepped forward giving the Dursleys assessing glares. Both were wearing black robes with surprisingly normal clothing showing underneath. A couple men were dressed in black robes with signatures crests on the right side of their chests, and they were the only ones not actually looking at the Dursley's. They seemed to be checking out all the surroundings, studying everything corner of the room. Both Dursley's were smart enough to realize that they were definitely not impressing the people in front of them, not that they had any want to of course. Finally actually studying the other people around her Petunia saw that the old man stepped forward,

"Mr and Mrs. Dursley may I present his royal highness King Alec and her royal highness Queen Genevieve……Harrison's Grandparents. King and Queen over the magical realm, and as you know they are here to pick up Harrison….the ah crown prince" It was said so quietly that Vernon almost did not hear the last portion. King? Queen? Crown Prince? Or Lord, he thought. This was not good, not good at all. And that would have meant..

"Lily was a Princess!" Petunia screeched. Oh it all fit, Lily had always gotten everything! And it turned out that she had also married the heir to a throne! Looking back it fit though. James always seemed a little more cultured then his halfwit friends he introduced. And he was always away on what Lily had called buisiness trips. Buisness trips her arse Petunia thought. Lily seemed to have left out the little details, like her husband ruling a country. Petunia had of course convienantly forgot that she hated James. Lily always had to be the special one. Well at least she was, until she got herself blown up. Very dramatic, Petunia thought.

"Why yes, didn't you know dear," Genevieve said with quiet poise, dismissing the couple, house, and everything she was seeing as beneath her, "she married our only son, James. But that of course is not why we are here. Under a misguided notion of safety our only grandson was given into your guardianship. That of course was quite a mistake, really quite rediculous, and we are rectifying it. Lord, "she said glancing around, "who could ever come up with the notion that Harrison could be raised in a place like this. Harrison will grow up with us, in the Palace of course. The place where all generations of Kings, Queens, and their' families have been raised. We will raise him and in time he will take his place on the throne to the whole wizard world. To think someone thought it necessary for Harrison to be raised here, good lord no future king could be raised in such settings!" Okay maybe, she thought, the whole speech was not necessary, but by god it felt good to see their faces turn white. These simpletons had no idea what they were dealing with, and she hoped that they were feeling just a little scared at the moment.

"Darling," Alec stated, looking around at the house in obvious distaste "could we get on with this. I am getting quite stifled at such small surroundings. Lord, I didn't know people lived in such cramped quarters. This house seems to be the size of our closet…literally' Then he turned to the Dursleys with a sad face, "you poor people to live in such a way, I believe Harrison's nursery is bigger then the whole house. But I suppose karma has a way of getting around, doesn't it? Accico Harrison!"

And with that little Harrison came flying into the room in swaddling clothing. Really nothing more then clothing Dudley had never been able to fit in. Alec took the small baby in his arms, who was quietly looking up at him as if taking it all in seemingly pleased with the person holding him he started babbling and cooing. Alec looked at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. God he thought, he is all James. Well, except for the eyes, which were so obviously his daughter-in-law's. But Harry's hair was all over the place, just like James' had been. For a moment all Alec could do was recognize that this little person was a second chance, and he made a silent promise that he wouldn't fail James at this. Genevieve watched as the emotions played over her husband's face and was actually quite glad that Harrison had come to him first. It had given her time to get over the shock at seeing her grandson, looking completely like her son had at this age. The only difference was Harry was definitely small for his age, rage filled her as she realized that her grandson was malnourished and pale from sickness. He looked like his face burned with fever.

After a few minutes of silence, as it seemed the whole room was looking at the child in awe of who he resembled and what he meant to the future of their world. Not many would ever get the chance to see their future king, and this was a gift for all those present. The group was mainly comprised of guards, who had been selected to attend the future king, and lay down their life for him if necessary. Not unlike his own parents had already done for him. Soon enough Alec handed Harrison over to his wife and motioned the lawyer forward, not that contracts were really needed, but Alec had wanted all the loose ends tied.

However Vernon was now having second thoughts. This child could make them a lot of money with a little bargaining with press as he grew up. Maybe they should raise him, however Alec caught on to his thoughts right away.

"I wouldn't even think it. This is really more of a formality. Harrison will never enter this world again…..and you really should strengthen yourself against mind invasion. Your thoughts are incredibly loud Mr. Dursley. You also have quite an annoying voice." the King said in the haughtiest voice he could come up with. Vernon turned beet red and was about to yell when he realized that he really might be out of his league. Sighing, he signed on the dotted line, and then handed the pen over to his wife so she could sign as well. The scroll sparkled and disappeared before Petunia's name had even dried.

That done Alec didn't figure that there was any reason to stick around with these people. The punishment aspect now seemed rather silly, the king had what he wanted, why make a spectacle. These were nobody's to him. Well actually it was less because of that and more because there was so much media around. Real pity actually. No one would blame him for anything he did, but it still made it impossible to dish out a little revenge.

"Well I thank you Dursley's for your time. You are quite lucky that the media is here, otherwise I would have great trouble stopping myself from blowing up this whole place. I won't thank you for anything as you have done nothing really, and you deserve no attention to contradict that. I bid you farewell" Alec said it so calmly that it took a minute for Petunia and Vernon to catch on, and by the time they had, the room was very much empty.

That night Genevieve fed Harrison one of his first bottles, and sung lullabies that she had almost forgotten, that same ones that James had fallen asleep listening too at the same age. The scar, she thought, they would keep. No one knew about it, and it would be good to know that the prince had an identifying mark. It made Harry more special, if that was even possible. He looked so much like James that Genna could scarcely catch her breath. Healers had been summound to the castle earlier and it was obvious that little one was feeling better.

"How is he, love?" Alec asked, strolling into the main nursery.

"Oh, he seems to be alright. Just falling asleep, and his fever has broken which is an improvement" Genna stated, not able to tear her gaze away from the little face that held her bewitched. "He is just so perfect Alec, I can't imagine how he could more perfect. I can already picture him when he grows up. Good Lord, he will break the hearts of all courtiers daughters."

"Good lord" Alec admonished, "he is only a year old! And he is never to marry, he will stay here and be an adorable grandson forever." Alec stated it as such a fact that Genavieve didn't even glance up, she just smiled and nodded, obviously humoring her husband.

For the first time in a long time Genevieve was looking forward to tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see what it would bring.

A/N:

Thanks for all the reviews, they are awesome! To everyone who reviewed that I needed paragraph breaks, I was furiously trying to fix the problem while you were reviewing. Ah, the joys of computer problems!!

Questions/Comment Answers:

Vivilp182: Well he won't go in a conventional manner. Won't be a story of him going through the years at Hogwarts. With regards to the pairing, well will just have to wait and find out. Oh, and he won't be hugely arrogant, I was trying to think of a way to describe him and what came to mind was more of a Mr.Darcy from Jane Austen personality. Arrogant only in the way that he knows who he is and doesn't put up with B/S. Quiet and commanding, which I think is good considering the life he is expected to lead.

Alwaysariyana: Smart, of course. Certainly won't be a dunderhead.

Celarysticks: Yeah I have a pairing in mind for Harry. Still working on ideas for some other people.

Dianathehuntress: Oh I know they were nobility, but neither Alec nor Genevieve would have stood for having prejudice people around them for fear of having peole think that was acceptable. Just think that Sirius' parents would never have been friendly with them, and since they assoc. with the dark side they just had to live with that. Therefore I think James and Sirius would have met at Hogwarts and instantly clicked as best friends. Very alike, just very different families. And Sirius would have been one of the few people who knew who James was. Will see what happens with that. Think initially King and Queen will be too wrapped up in their grandson to look to the past and see what actually happened, and who was guilty.


	4. Chapter 4

Another Disclaimer: Nope, none of its mine

On with the story…….

The next day the staff was granted a view of the little prince. Harry smiled at all of them, and giggled when his grandfather tickled him, delighting his whole staff. It was the first time the staff had been openly happy since before James had died. This little boy was the new future, showing the past, living in the present, and giving a preview of what the future would hold.

With in the next week Harry's health improved dramatically, he stopped looking sickly, and the healer even said he was gaining weight. Thankfully other then the need for some excellent meals, Harry was all right. Once the little one started feeling better his Grandparents noticed a huge change in his activity level, going from slighting comatose to babbling on with baby nonsense. Somehow to Genevieve Harry looked quite serious while babbling on, almost as if he thought you should understand him and be answering back to his observations. His eyes seemed to glow with what Genevieve told everyone was intelligence, although Alec silently thought to himself that it was a gleam of mischief, he should know since that same gleam had been in James' eyes 24 hours a day.

Harry was introduced to his first friend during the week as well. Genevieve read in one of the baby's books she had acquired that it was important for children to bond to other children as quickly as possible, and as it wasn't like she was going to have anymore children she quickly resolved to find out who in the court had children Harry's age. That was when she came upon Rose Zabini, and her young son Blaise. Even as young as they were, Genevieve could sense that the two boys clicked together quickly. The way they crawled around together was absolutely adorable. Blaise's mother wasn't usually around to see them play, being that she was more interested in her current husband then her son, but it was a sight to be seen. Genevieve giggled as Harry bopped young Blaise on the head with his fist, and of course Blaise did the same to Harry in return. Something told Genevieve that the two were going to be cohorts as they grew up.

It was also astonishing how much the boys looked alike at this age; same black hair, although Blaise's seemed curlier and Harry's stuck out in all directions. And no one could mistake Harry's eyes for Blaise's blue ones, but in every other way imaginable they seemed alike to Genevieve. Seeing how the boys hit it off Genevieve offered babysitting services to Rose whenever she wanted. Not that Genevieve would always be doing the watching, there were of course servants for that type of thing, but at least Blaise would have a second place to feel comfortable in since she got the feeling his parents were not in his life to a great extent. It was a common occurrence amongst noble families that children often knew servants better then their own parents, but it was not how Harry's life would be led.

Most people were saying that Harry was helping the wizarding world come out of morning for their' beloved crown prince. At first Genevieve blamed anyone who had anything to do with James, if they met him at some point then they were partially to blame that she had lost her son. Irrational maybe, Alec thought, but his wife was healing in her own way. Alec had dealt with his grief in other ways. After James had died Alec had stopped taking his usual hands on approach to ruling, and that included the wizarding legal system. Although not required, Alec usually looked into all serious charges with in the court system, but he failed to do that after James death. A fact which his conscience still nagged him about because he never knew what had actually occurred after James death, but was informed of it two months after Harry came to stay at the palace. Alec had scheduled meetings with heads of the various divisions of the realm to catch him up in all that he had missed since his son's death. Coming out of the slump he was in, he resolved that he would make sure nothing had slipped by unnoticed.

The head of Azkaban had come to tell him about new security measures with in the prison and new convicts that had been sentenced, the first name on the list had brought Alecs head up with a start.

"Black, Sirius…what?" Alec was not known for his stuttering, but found him self-unable to form a coherent thought. Sirius Black? Azkaban?

"Well yes. Sire, maybe you haven't hear the whole story" and with that the official started filling his King in on all the details from Sirius being the secret keeper, to him killing Peter Pettigrew. The official stumbled over some parts, not sure how the King would react to being told about his sons murder, and the man behind it. But the King had told him to tell him of EVERYTHING he had missed, and this was considered the largest by far. Alec stayed silent for minutes after the man finished the story, trying to process everything in his head. It was a difficult task considering all he kept seeing was his son's best friend sitting behind bars. One thing Alec was sure of was that it had to be a mistake. Sirius was one of the only people who knew the secret of who James actually was at Hogwarts. If there was one thing in the whole mess that Alec was certain of, it was that Sirius would never have betrayed his son, and he said so to his wife that very night.

"Sirius, good lord of course not. You must be joking. The boy couldn't harm anyone even if he tried. Well except maybe for that Malfoy kid or Snape when they were in school. Sirius is a prankster, certainly not a murderer," Genevieve stated, while pacing in front of the fireplace.

She may have never cared for the Black family as a whole, but Sirius had always been different then his family even as a child. It was the reason his family had shunned him, was the reason James and he did not meet until Hogwarts. Genevieve just could never bear to have that family in the same room with her, she found herself constantly biting her tongue as they made rude or prejudice remarks, and finally she had stopped inviting them to occasions where she had to actually see them. Considering this, she had been shocked when James had brought Sirius home for his first winter break. But the dear child had endeared himself to her immediately. He had needed love and attention that was all. All the pranks and trouble the boy got into were simply acting out, but his family never paid any attention to him. And now the boy was in prison.

"Well we simply cannot do nothing, but at the same time we cannot just dictate that he is too be released" Genevieve said, starting her pacing all over.

"I don't see why-"

"Because someone did commit those murders, and simply stating that we believe him innocent would frankly make his life a bloody hell. Everyone would still believe that he was the one" Both sat together until the wee hours of the morning discussing the different possibilities. They finally settled on a course of action and summoned the aurors before they went to bed.

By the next morning they had Sirius' statement of what had actually happened. He wrote of Pettigrew, and the illegal animagus, but mostly he questioned them of Harry's fate and begged to be informed. He asked that even if they could not get him out, to please send him word of Harry every so often letting him know how he was doing. Genevieve cried at reading the loss of hope Sirius felt. He so obviously believed he would be in Azkaban for a very long time, probably his whole life, which was a fate worse then the dementor's kiss. With the statement though something could be done for him. They didn't need to find Pettigrew which was actually impossible to do especially if he was living life as a rat, all they needed to do was make it certain in the eyes of the courts that Sirius was innocent, and another was guilty.

That fortunately only took a few days of doing. Previous Hogwarts students testified on Sirius's behalf that they had seen Pettigrew transform various times into a rat, and that he often seemed rather suspicious. Whether this actually happened or not neither neither Genna nor Alec cared. Their' lawyers were paid well to make the situation go how they wanted, rarely did they ever use that to the extent they were now, but Sirius' life was at stake. That was enough for them not to care how things got done, as long as they got it done and well enough so that no one ever questioned the outcome. They also had the testimony of a Severus Snape who testified that he had seen Pettigrew at death eater meetings, though he had never seen Black. That testimony was a little harder to get even though it was the only one that was the actual truth, but Snape finally relented when pressured by Dumbledore.

With the evidence all of a sudden stacking up, warrants were issued for Pettigrew and suddenly everyone sympathized with young Sirius. It helped that not many people knew of the association the King and Queen had with the man, and if they were willing to trust the man who had supposedly killed their son, then it must be so. People rallied around the young man as his image transformed from a murdering lunatic, to a brave soul who had confronted a murdering rat of a human, and been somehow just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Previous witnesses who had sworn Sirius had blown up the street were now swearing they saw a man turning into a rat, and scurry away in the aftermath. By the end of the week the Minister went to Azkaban to personally fetch Sirius, and offer him his life back.

He had been in prison seven months in total in Azkaban and Sirius looked haggard. The first he did was sleep, as Azkaban was not exactly conducive to a good nights rest. Alec and Genevieve opened up the palace to him to give him a reprieve from the press who were hounding him for interviews, and it gave Sirius the chance to spend time with Harry, who amazingly enough seemed to remember him. Sirius looked stunned at the scar Harry had the first time he saw it, and whispering an oath he did nothing but hold Harry at the little reunion they shared. It was their own little moment, so obviously special that even the nursery attendants left to give the man some privacy with the child he so obviously loved. Now that he knew Harry was all right and loved Sirius felt a peace that he had not felt since he entered Azkaban. His Godson was where he was supposed to be.

Two weeks later Sirius left the palace to continue his life and mourn the loss of his best friend in private. He never said it, but being surrounded by all things James was a little unnerving, especially considering how many memories the palace held. He promised Harry he would visit often, and knew he would. James would have wanted for him to be a part of his life, and Sirius knew that Harry's path was meant to be different then his fathers. Something told him that Harry would definitely be ready to sit on that thrown when he was grown up, and his time had come. Quite a long ways off, but he just knew Harry would wear that crown James had always resented. And Sirius had every intention of helping his Godson along the way.

The next months passed too quickly for the King and Queen's liking. Their' grandson grew leaps and bounds. Soon they were celebrating Harry's second birthday, which turned out to be one of the largest affairs Genevieve had ever planned. She had initially planned on having just a family affair, maybe a few close friends, but soon requests came from all over the world to be a part of the young Prince's celebration. It seemed that all of a sudden all the courtiers and noble families had children over night, and they all just had to meet the young Prince according to their' parents! And ironically enough all the children were all said to be around Harry's age. It was becoming ridiculous really.

During the party Genevieve was informed by security that uninvited guests were actually sneaking in. Lord and Lady Malfoy, two people that Genevieve had always disliked, since the day James had written home from Hogwarts telling them about the prejudiced down right nasty Malfoy boy and his girlfriend, had conjured invitations. They actually thought they could get away with it, but even if the guards had not been there Sirius said he had smelled the stench they carried miles off. But, really the gall of them was amazing! She pitied their' child, he would inevitably end up exactly like his parents. Genetics simply were not in the boys favor. By the end of the party Genevieve suggested to all that would listen that a memory potion should be made so she could just forget the whole affair. It wasn't like Harry enjoyed the whole affair she acknowledged. He had seemed very reserved, not liking all the attention that was bestowed upon him.

At five years old Harry's Grandparents decided that it was time for his formal education to begin. The best Professors in the world were brought in to start teaching Harry the simple techniques of magic, and to start his education on all things concerning royalty. Alec figured that one of the reasons James had resented them was because by the time he got around to teaching James everything he would need to know to rule the realm, it was a little late. This resulted in weekend classes, which James had hated. By starting Harry's classes now, they hoped the strain would lessen on him. Even at this tender age Harry understood the value of learning, Alec liked to think it was innate rather then because they had repeated it to him so many times.

Harry's grandparents took their responsibility seriously. They had known from day one that Harry would have a lot on his shoulders but the way royalty got through responsibility was that they simply did not know any better. Royalty was about obligation, and it was best that Harry learn that from an early age, it was simply his destiny to rule. Alec thought back to those days when he was child and how much he had hated his royal lessons. It wasn't like a normal job where you could just take classes in one subject area and then be ready for your life's work; the job of King was the person with the title. Just like Harry would have to, Alec had learned magic, defense magic, politics, mathematics, economics, social etiquette, dancing, and a whole host of other things that at the time had seemed pointless. Frankly he had hated it. The pressure had been unbearable at times, which made Alec feel guilty because he had known that the strain was getting to James. He had just thought James would get over it as he had, and accept responsibility. They had never talked about it, and looking back that had been a mistake. The one thing that Alec knew had saved him was meeting Genevieve.

She had been of Noble birth but had rarely attended functions; do to the fact that she found most Noblemen idiots, and the parties they attended boring. They had first met at a dinner, where Alec had tried to impress her with his arrogance, which he thought was working wonderfully until Genevieve had asked him "and does the future king plan to take his head out of his arse when he starts to rule, or do you plan to keep it up there permanently?" Alec chuckled aloud as he thought of her stomping away after making her outrageous remarked. But somehow, Alec had fallen in love right then and there. No one had dared ever talk to him like that. After a year of courting her and convincing her that he was not a complete idiot, she had become his wife, best friend, lover, and right hand person. She was his other half, and he knew that she was the person who made the position bearable for him. Yes, he could have lived without her but his life would not have been nearly as interesting.

Funny but he had never told James any of this. Maybe on account of pride, maybe because of something else, but no matter what he couldn't help but thinking it might have made a difference. It did make a difference to Harry though, and even at the tender age of five Alec listened to Harry complain about lessons, treating him as though he were an adult at the fact that Snape, his potions professor smelled horrific was a serious problem. Alec calmly recommended to Harry that he casually gift his professor with some nice smelling cologne, so maybe he wouldn't smell so bad. He never saw Harry's thoughtful expression at the idea and certainly had never expected Harry to actually go through with it!!!

The next night Genevieve had stormed into their bedchamber and reamed him out for giving Harry the idea! Alec tried to dodge the fault by blaming Sirius. Which would have been plausible Genevieve answered in her calm, I am talking to a five-year-old voice, except that Sirius was out of the country and had been for a full week! Silence had then lasted a minute or so before they had come apart laughing. All of Harry's guards had been there when young Harry had given his professor the "gift" and the story had quickly spread amongst the bodyguards. The only thing that saved the story from getting into the papers was that only the body guards had been there, and they certainly were not going to say anything expect to themselves. Alec had certainly learned his lesson though, henceforward when dealing with such things he directed Harry to Genevieve. So he couldn't be blamed for the time Harry had worn a nose plug to potions class, or the time he had brought his mathematics professor non-sweat potion. All the gifts had ended in disaster, but thankfully Harry seemed to grow out of the "gift giving" phase with in a couple months. Something his grandparents, not to mention Professors were grateful for.

Harry was always the thoughtful child both of his Grandparents often mused; even the gifts were only given because he thought it was a nice thing to do. He was a normal boy who couldn't stand hugs for too long, and swiped kisses off his cheeks with a yuck sound, but every night he wanted his "Grandmum" and "Grandad" to tuck him in and tell him stories of his mum and dad. He came down to breakfast every morning with a smile that screamed mischief would be made that day, however his Grandparents were relieved that so far he was a little milder then James. Not that they had anything against their' son, but both acknowledged that they didn't think they had the energy to keep up with a Harry that had the energy of James.

Alec taught both Harry and Blaise to fly when they were six years old, and how to play baseball at the same time. They had a great time till Alec had to go to a meeting and Blaise and Harry were left to their own devices. Then of course Alec had to punish both boys when they came up with a game to combine the two sports. Genevieve had almost had a heart attack watching Blaise try to bat bludgers at Harry, while Harry tried to catch them with a baseball mitt as he flied after them. Some game it was, one that could have killed her grandson very easily. It was the first time Harry had been that reckless, and punishing the boys had not been fun. They had both been grounded and had received stern lectures from her and Alec. She acknowledged they may have been a little rough on Harry, but he needed to understand that he had a responsibility not to do stupid things. His fate was not just his own but the fate of many others. Somehow out of the whole mess though the boys had grown even closer, and were almost like brothers. They also became more serious minded after that, seemingly knowing that there were lines they could not cross. It was an incident neither repeated.

As much as Harry and Blaise had become close Harry was even more protective over his extended family. When Alec's niece, Elizabeth, had a baby girl, Harry doted on her. Princess Arianna and Harry hit it off right away, she smiled and cooed at him from the beginning making Harry's chest puffed with child pride. Harry said she looked like and angel, and most around him agreed. Arianna had her father's stark blonde hair right from the beginning, and green eyes that sparkled with life. From the day they met Harry made sure that whenever he saw Arianna that she was taken care of by nanny's or he would play with her himself to make sure she was alright. Harry was the same way when Arianna's brother Henry followed two years later, though the bond between him and Arianna remained a special one.

Over the next few years Harry endeared himself to everyone. He seemed to have already learned the natural charm that he would be expected to have later in life. Harry became exactly what him grandfather had prophesized. The wizarding world grew accustom to the front page of their newspapers telling them of the latest on the future king. Harrison went everywhere with his grandparents, even as a baby he frequented country dinners and all the diplomatic events. If anyone thought that it was improper that a young child to come to the official functions, no one said anything. Harrison grew up knowing everyone that he should, and was never frazzled in any situation. Always "Prince calm" the witches and wizards of all different countries trusted at a young age, always knowing that he would one day be their ruler.

A/N:

Thanks again for all of the fantastic reviews!!! The feedback has been great.

Lady-Jules: Will be interesting to see how the other characters change since Harry wasn't at Hogwarts. Oh, I like Snape, fun character to write. Sirius will be involved but not to a large extent. Think he needs time to mourn.

Airlady: Typical is okay with me! I guess I didn't have typical grandparents. :)

Vivilp182: I'll work on it thanks. You would think a person who writes to procrastinate organic chemistry and biology midterm studying would know how to spell cupboard! Guess not though:)

J

Kiba Kibbles: Ya know I have had a few people tell me that. Will wait and see… Oh and he won't have "Hogwarts days" like normal students. King and Queen will stick to their guns on this one. Sorry.

Athenakitty: Yeah they know, and obviously aren't pleased with him, but Alec saw his point of why Dumbledore did it. But as you saw, he rectified the matter pretty quickly. He obviously doesn't think very much of Dumbledore's decisions. Lucius no, I kinda put a cork on that in this chapter. They kinda get lumped together in the same pot as Sirius' parents. But the fact Malfoy's ticked off Genevieve so early in Harry's life will ensure they don't have much contact with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine, and no I won't be making money on it

On with the story...

Harry was not going to say anything but the thought of Blaise and some of his other companions going away to school without him was just bloody stupid. However, he was not going to ruin their' fun so he granted the request that he see them off at the train station. It just did not seem fair to him. His grandparents were just being contrary in his opinion, but he respected what they wanted too much to put up much of a fight against the plan they had.

As a result while his best friend was having fun at school he would be traveling the world, like he hadn't already seen most of it, attending meetings and "functions" as his Grandmother put it. But he put on a happy face for his friends just the same.

Thankfully he had raised enough of an argument that his Grandparents had not come to the platform with him like they had wanted, instead it was just him surrounded by a couple of body guards. They looked somewhat out of place as did he in a suit, but attending lunch with the Muggles Queen of England required such dress and he was used to it. But seeing all the other children already meeting and forming groups he decided he was allowed to be mad for just a minute, resent that he couldn't be one of the many leaving.

"Cheer, up mate. Not like it will be that interesting. I mean seriously its boarding school," Blaise said as he watched his friend stare at the train with the closest thing to envy he had ever seen on his face. Blaise was bloody pissed his friend hadn't put up a fight to come, but he kept silent. They both knew that this was the inevitable, already decided before Harry could even talk or form an opinion.

"Yes, I know." With in a few minutes some of Harry's other friends had spotted him and come over waving their' hands in greeting. Although some of Harry's friends were already in Hogwarts and in different houses they got along well outside of school and when visiting the palace or vacationing with Harry.

"Hey mate, didn't know you would be here," Adrian Pucey said, walking over. "Only noticed that your _soldiers_ are here, and thereby knew you had to be around in the ruckus," he said smirking, Adrian didn't like Harry's guard. He knew they stifled his friend, but joking about them was as far as Adrian ever went in insulting them. Adrian had been sorted into Slytherin the year earlier, and had been one of Harry's best mates since they were young. Harry had a smal suspicion Blaise would be in the same house.

Once Adrian came over a few of Harry's other mates noticed he was there. Weaving through the crowd of people and students gathered in groups, they said their hellos. His group included Blaise, Adrian Pucey, Ernie MacMillian, Neville Longbottom, Eddie Carmichael, and a few others. The guys were a close-knit group, and some of the only people Harry trusted. Most were from pureblood lines, not that Harry cared much about it, but was usually through court functions that he met his friends. Well that, and his Grandmother's play groups she had organized when he was very young. It was how he had first met Neville Longbottom. His Grandmother had done research into the prophesy that concerned him, like any over protective Grandmother would have done, and stumbled upon the story of Neville. It had seemed obvious to her that the boy's grandmother could not be his only influence in life, so she had introduced him to Harry when they six. Back then Harry remembered that Neville had stuttered and been, well, a little bit sad to be honest. Harry had taken him under his wing though, and the guy had turned out all right. Something Harry didn't take any credit for, Neville just needed some confidence and friends that didn't make him feel stupid. Even with that, Harry had taken Blaise aside and asked him to keep an eye on Neville. He had a feeling someone pushing the boy around would destroy his confidence, and that was something he really shouldn't regress in, Harry thought. All together they were a great group, keeping each other company at the blasted affairs their' parents made them attend.

All too soon Harry and his group heard the whistle of the train blow, his friends made plans to meet at places where other people in their houses wouldn't be able to find them. According to Adrian and the other older guys, they had their reputations to think of. They certainly could not be seen out in public with people from other houses. And even though Harry laughed and joked in the last few minutes, he did wish that he were a part of the group going. All too soon with promises of owls, his friends dispersed, and with less people on the platform, Harry was starting to get quizzical looks from the people and leftover students around him. Which had Harry smirking to himself, probably wasn't all that unreasonable considering he was an eleven year-old wearing a tailored suit.

"Your Highness," a voice behind Harry said quietly, letting him know the men surrounding him were noticing the looks as well.

"Yes, I know. Let's go," though guards close enough heard Harry's mumbled "Mustn't keep the Queen waiting." His mind on other things Harry walked down the platform until something ran into him, and although his guards rushed forward Harry held them off with a hand waving backwards. Sometimes they could get a little over zealous on him! Some books had scattered from the girl's hands, as she was rushing toward the train that was finishing loading.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I expect I wasn't looking," as her head was down, all Harry saw was a mass a brown curls everywhere. Girls, he thought, no matter how old they were they seemed to be clumsy and confusing. He had been taught from an early age that girls needed respect, but he thought the same as his Grandfather, they were a bloody confusing lot!

"No, I apologize Miss. I was my fault entirely." Picking up the last book from the ground he handed it to the girl who seemed to be counting the books to make sure that nothing was missing. She was pretty Harry thought, not like the older ladies he knew, but pretty.

"Well thank you." Still only studying the books she had in her hand for any damage, the girl scurried away to the awaiting train.

Again Harry thought, they were all just weird. Though he thought it was funny the way she had just walked away, not many people did that to him. Hell, no one did that to him. Well at least once they knew who he was anyway. Seeing his men getting restless Harry walked away just as the train pulled away. A few on the platform recognized him but seeing his men they stayed back, not calling to him or rushing up. They, like everyone had dignity, and even at eleven anyone who knew Harry knew he wouldn't be interested in idle chitchat. Hpgwarts, Harry thought looking at the train one last time, even the name sounded fun. But then, he thought resigned, when has my life ever been about fun.

VVVVVVVVV

Over the next year Harry did receive a great number of owls from his friends, telling him all about their' adventures. Harry wrote back asking questions more rather then telling them what he was doing. He figured it would be in an article of the Prophet anyway. He did do a great deal of traveling, and it was far more fun then he had anticipated it to be. Along the road he met people he would not have otherwise encountered, making a few friends, and even more important his Grandfather stated was the contacts. Although Harry thought the friends were the more interesting component. His Grandparents and he explored muggle world and wizard world alike, visiting all sorts of famous places, and attending meetings in each. The sights were nice, the meetings, well Harry just got through them as best as possible. Though he swore when he was King, he would cut the junk out of the meetings. Most of them just weren't necessary to Harry's way of thinking, although his grandparents swore he would understand when he was older. He doubted it.

He knew that most people dreamed of being royal, but for him it was just how life was. Sometimes he would sit up late at night and dream what life would be like without all of what he had, funny, he could not even fathom such a life. Looking out over what was the Palace and grounds from his high bedroom balcony he sometimes saw his future. It was sad to know he would never live anywhere else, and other times he told himself he should be thankful for all he had. Harry often sat on a chair in the picture gallery staring up at his father's face. He didn't mind admitting that he talked to him sometimes. It was a muggle portrait that had been done while his father had not been speaking to his grandparents. His had a crown on his head, but instead of looking as though he owned the world as most passed Kings looked in their portraits, his father looked less then pleased. Detached was the word Harry would use. Talking to his father, or his portrait anyway, helped him get things out in the open. They helped him get back to the life he led with a clear mind. Was easy to speak your mind when you knew there wouldn't be any consequences.

VVVVVVVVVVV

The next few years flew by in Harry's opinion, and his friends grew up. Harry spent most of his time learning everything that was needed for him to learn. He went to classes with his Professors learned all he could from them, and focused on the road ahead. Traveling just that one year had made him really there were a lot, and he meant A LOT of people he would have to rule over. Not so much in a direct sense, but he understood his rulings and the things he did would filter down.

Every now and again Harry would visit his friends while they were in the town Hogsmeade, and go for drinks with them. It was the most carefree part of his days, Harry thought to himself. He was well known around the town, even with out his body men with him. It was December and Harry was absolutely freezing, the weather was changing faster these days, which Harry had been told by an advisor was due to "global warming." That meeting was back in spring though and Harry had not at the time thought he would catch pneumonia. Though this weather caused him to make a mental note to call that advisor back. They had to do something about this. He entered the place, taking his seat and waited for his normal crowd to enter the joint. Soon enough they did and the uneasiness around Harry went away. It was always good to be in the company of friends. They all sat gathered around the table, some sitting straight in their chairs even while just chatting and like Adrian some sat turned around on their chairs. To anyone looking on it looked like a boys day out, which was exactly what Harry loved.

"So Harry, we've told you all of our stories. What have you been doing?" Blaise said with a determined gleam. For the passed half hour they had been trying to engage him in the discussion and had yet to be successful. The boy was a bloody enigma, that's what he was!

"Same as usual" Harry said softly, taking another sip of his butter beer. Though Harry then got into the spirit, telling his friends of his latest trip to the States and everything that had gone on. He didn't realize that most of them loved to hear about the places he visited, and that they hung on every word he said. That was until they were interrupted by a sharp voice.

"Well if this isn't cozy?" sneered a red head boy Harry didn't recognize. And since he didn't recognize him, Harry naturally paid no attention to him. People he didn't know weren't worth his time, though it was something he did thoughtlessly, it insulted them. People usually took the hint and left after a few seconds of being ignored, but this bloke seemed urged on by the fact the group had only lifted their eyebrows and turned back to the story Harry was telling them.

"What, are you deaf?" The redhead's cronies seemed to think this remark funny, although Harry didn't get the joke. It just didn't seem all that clever to him.

"Bugger off Weasley. Can't you see here that Gryffindor-" but seeing Neville's face frown Adrian ammended, "unwanted Gryffindors aren't to disturb us. You're thicker then I thought." Neville had nodded after that, not liking the red head anymore then the people at the table, but was not going to allow Adrian to insult his whole house. It certainly was not the whole house that made Weasley a jerk. Adrian's slight look at Neville had caused the Weasley boy to turn his head in Neville's direction.

"Neville, you mean you actually have friends? Honestly, are you sure you didn't pay these blokes?" The guy again snickered as though he had scored points with his pals, and again Harry wondered what had actually been funny about it. It wasn't a particularly witty come back, but he only sat quietly making mental note of the guys. One obnoxious redhead named Weasley, another guy that had been called Seamus, and Harry figured he would find out the rest of the names later.

"Nice retort Weasley, but you do realize you are in a place where you actually have to pay for your food?" Adrian quipped, making his own group snicker. To Harry this all seemed unnecessary. The red head was obviously just a bully, and bullies just were not worth anyone's time they ended up selfdestructing in the end. Rather then be noticed though Harry sat back and watched.

Experience with his friends had Harry putting a restraining hand on Adrian's arm. Silently telling him the fight simply was not worth it, and to hold his tongue. Adrian by nature didn't listen to many people, but he did listen to the people in this group, and the one telling him wordlessly to shut up he listened too most of all. Which still was not a great deal of the time, mostly he did what he wanted. Harry could be a right devil in a fight though, the guy had a fast wit, and an even faster right hook. Adrian had been on the receiving end of the right hook a few times the last couple years. This time Adrian was wanting a fight but chose to listen to the silent communication, he would get his revenge back at school.

The red head caught the gesture and finally looked at the member of the group he did not recognize. He had never seen the guy, but noticed he seemed to be the ringleader. Ron was about to say something when a large bloke stepped behind the guy, and whispered something in his ear. With one nod from the green-eyed bloke the whole group got up and walked out calmly completely ignoring the other group. Though the eyes of all the others in Harry group warned of later retribution. Neville made himself the last to leave by choice and as he passed he stopped, facing the red head.

"Don't ever do that again. It reflects badly on the house. And if you're smart I'd stay out of that guys eye line for a couple years-"

"Neville!" The guy with the black hair called from the door, in what Weasley could only describe and authoritative. And Neville actually followed. Stupid Git.

Later back in his dorm Weasley thought on all of it. What they bloody hell had happened? It was a mixed group of people, including those that he couldn't resist jeering outside of school boundaries. There was something about the green-eyed bloke that made him consider not tangling with the guy again, and it was hard to tangle with him when he had no idea who he was. A few days later the fact that Weasley woke up with hair the colors of the royal crest didn't get by many people, but only Harry's group of friends carried smirks on their faces. Maybe it wasn't as fierce a retribution as they had wanted, but it made a point and no to mention it was hilarious.

VVVVVVV

After Harry turned seventeen the press turned their' attention to the fact that Harry was single. Harry thought this was singularly amusing as they talked of weddings already. And all he could think, was that he was only seventeen, these people had to be absolutely mad! Everyone he danced with at balls later had interviews with the press on their' thoughts of being the next Queen. All of Harry's friends thought this was funniest thing to ever happen. They would sit on the sidelines of the press and tape what each girl would say, then replay it for him during their next guys' night out. He couldn't get them to stop their' joking. Most the people interviewed were old friends of his, and knew Harry in a completely platonic way, however a few took advantage of the press, spouting that Harry's love for them was a sure thing. In return Harry's only thought was that he would renounce the throne if any of these girls actually became his wife. Though he hadn't told anyone, the thought had crossed his mind more then once. He knew he was too young for the permanent type of relationships, but one day he would need to marry, and he would make sure that person cared for him and not the bloody title.

For now though he enjoyed the non-permanent relationships. He always kept them private and discreet, in fact the press still wondered if he had ever been on a date. It was a common joke amongst his friends who met all the girls he dated. They had to meet all the girl since they had to pretend to be dating one of Harry's friends and not him. He knew it was weird, but so far not one girl had complained. They knew he wanted privacy, and they gave it to him, but secretly Harry thought they only complied in hopes they would be remembered when he wanted to settle down. Not bloody likely, was Harry's opinion.

With time had come more responsibility, which meant not only attending balls, and meetings but taking care of the day to day business of the realm. This led to his young cousin's pleading and begging to be allowed to go to Hogwarts for a year. After months of begging he had conceded, and he had to hand it to her, Arianna was the Queen of wearing people down. Now though, a month after she had started school Harry saw that she was actually happy where she was, which was a relief since Harry had been concerned he was making a huge mistake by letting her go. Ari had come home for the weekend to attend the annual ball given every fall, and she seemed to be glowing. She talked of all the friends she had made in the few weeks time. Harry admitted that he had partly given her permission because he had remembered wanting to go so badly. Ari's father had said no to the idea of going away to school, which really meant nothing since Harry was the designated decision maker of the family when his grandfather deemed. In this case he had let Harry make the decision. It was a good decision, especially once he had figured out how to allow Ari to go with security. It had taken many meetings with Dumbledore to make sure that she was kept safe and regardless of what his Grandparents thought he did trust the old headmaster. And that was only because the old man knew not to push Harry to far.

They had met occasionally over the years, but in recent ones the Headmaster had made sure not to offend Harry. He treaded softly whenever discussion came up about Harry's family and friends. Harry family came first and if Dumbledore didn't do an adequate job of protecting Ari then Harry would see him in hell before he ever got within distance of any his family again. And that's just the way it was.

That year Harry and his Grandparents had also realized that it was simply impractical for Harry to continue having his teachers come to him. And for that reason he started private classes at Hogwarts, and other schools with some of his teachers. It was going splendidly for quite some time, no one ever saw him since he was powerful enough to get around the apparition wards. Harry for one, loved the freedom that it provided. He was able to be a part of the school in a little aspect, the kids that he would have gone to school with were all in their 7th year, however Harry was above their' level. The teachers became his friends and mentors. It seemed that everyone his age was immature, although Harry thought he might have to grant them some leeway, being a prince did mature you quite fast. Nevertheless all the people his age just seemed so young, and so the teachers became his confidants, no longer treating him as child but as an equal.

They discussed him often at staff meetings and everyone, even Snape grudgingly agreed that he was their favorite student. Or at a tie with Ms. Granger.

"He is getting restless" Minerva mentioned to the staff in one of their' meetings. "The pressure on him is increasing, and for once I'm wondering how grand an idea it was for our Highnesses to keep Harry so isolated. He is getting older, knows that duty is coming his way"

"Oh for goodness sakes! The boy is growing up fine, he is basically grown up already. I for one loved that he pushed those Grandparents of his into letting him come here for classes, his own setup was merely adequate for potions, and they knew it," Snape snapped. All the teachers in the room lifted their hands to cover their' smiles. Snape would never admit it, but he was quite fond of the Prince, which was amazing in its self-considering how much Snape had hated Harry's father. Snape had gotten over the prejudice easily when he realized that the boy was not an idiot, he actually had talent and brains. Which was a fact that few leaders in the magical world could boast about.

Later that day Snape worked along side Harry brewing some of the more complicated potions needed in the Hogwarts castle, mostly in the hospital wing. Harry had done almost all the work needed, and finally took off his gloves to let the potion simmer for the needed fifteen minutes. It was nice to be outside the castle, and able to brew his potions in an appropriate setting. It had taken all his power of persuasion to convince his Grandparents to let him start going to school, but he fought and won. Losing arguments was not a part of his style after all. A Prince lose an argument, no one would ever let him live it down. The thought was unthinkable. His grandfather and him were a matched pair, arguing with him was always a challenge. A fun challenge at that.

"Harry, focus! Your head is off in the clouds!" Snape screamed at Harry, making the Prince turn at the insult.

"Calm down Severus, the potion is fine! And its your Highness" Harry said, watching Snape turn red and mutter something about being a spoiled brat. He was so easy to annoy Harry thought, he would never be good at poker. Was quite sad actually, he should pity the man.

"However seriously Harry, we are running low on time. I have a class very soon, so I will finish the potions we started while my students brew their inadequate soups they actually expect me to grade." Glancing at the clock Harry realized that Snape was right, he had a meeting with the Minister of Magic soon too. Waste of time really, the minister was a fool, but he guessed everyone had their own burdens to bear.

"Didn't realize the time sorry. I do have a meeting to attend with the Minister, something about endangered plant life or so I was told. You would think the public might actually choose someone with brains for once in their lives, but here you have the minister, with an IQ that I suppose is very close to that of Hedwig's." Harry murmured the last part, but Severus still heard it and laughed. He couldn't have agreed more with Harry, but few people ever knew how stupid their world leaders actually were.

Turning the potion's heat down Harry made some last adjustments to the brew. At the sounds of footsteps at the entrance of the classroom, Harry glanced over to see students entering. For a moment he did a double take and caught his breath. Talking to some boys coming in was a girl, stunning was the only thing that came to mind. She wasn't gorgeous by any means, Harry thought, but she was unique. Nothing like the girls that Harry generally saw at court, dressed to perfection and able to flirt with a rock if it had money to its name. At a slight nudge on the shoulder Harry shifted out of his trance, and his bodyguards motioned that it was time to get moving. Though glancing back, Harry saw that the girl and her group had suddenly noticed that there were people already in the room, she looked at Harry with interest as she did with the men in black capes surrounding him. For once Harry wished that he were a normal person, he would have walked over and talked to her. He wasn't shy about it, but he did not need gossip that a girl had caught his eye, so with a little remorse he turned around nodded to Snape and disappeared. After a few seconds the rest of the men followed, a few giving the girl inquisitive looks.

Hermione didn't know what to make of the man that had been staring at her. Who was he? She thought about it throughout the potions class. She could have brewed the simple potion with her eyes closed so it wasn't as if it was suffering any. Hermione was never really interested in the boys around her at school, they all seemed immature or they were just friends. He had been, she thought, good looking and had a look about him of authority. Green eyes, she thought, greenest she had ever seen. She figured she was being stupid really, having always prided herself on not being like the rest of the girls, that seemed to turn into simpering idiots whenever a good looking man past by. Men only caused complications, and complications were bad, taking you off the track that you should be on, the track of school. Still her curiosity was piqued, which didn't happen often. Finally when the class ended she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk as he watched the students file out, but Granger lingered for some reason.

"Professor, I was wondering who……who was the man that was here when we came in?" Hermione asked. Awww, Snape thought, so the curiosity was on both sides. The know-it-all had attracted the have-it-all. Weird he thought with a shake of the head.

"Miss Granger it is none of your concern who he was. For once in your life, mind your own business!" he snapped at Hermione startling her. She couldn't for once blame him though, who ever the man was, he did not study here. Defeated but still curious, Hermione turned and started walking out the door, but Snape's voice stopped her.

"Miss Granger, I would advise you to leave it alone. He is not someone you will see again" Snape said with his head still buried in his papers. Hermione nodded in his direction though and left. She wasn't attracted to the man, she thought, just curious. Who was he? And what had he been doing?...and more importantly did he know a spell she didn't, about how to get around the apparition wards???

Harry on the other hand was still sitting through a meeting on the endangered species of turnips at the moment. Very important subject to the plant counsel, but personally Harry could not have cared less. They were plants! Plants that had no real value in potions or anything else, so why must he care!

"What is your own opinion Sire?" asked someone, which shook Harry out of the stupor. And finally after spending four hours in a meeting that should really have only taken up about ten minutes of his time, Harry got surely.

More then that but the minister himself seemed extremely interested in the topic, debating all the different solutions to the problem at hand, but when it came to last week's security meeting about the upcoming Quiditch finals, the man actually fell asleep at the table!! Which would not have been quite so insulting if not for the fact that there were only five people in the meeting.

"I think that I have yet to figure out what you want me to do! Shoot the muggle animals that eat them? Further more this is just ridiculous! I think this meeting should have ended a long time ago, and now it has. Good day gentleman! Meet again next week, and have the minister send me a memo, he seems far more interested then I am" And with that Harry got up and walked out of the meeting. It was ridiculous, how could so many witches and wizards with such high IQ's actually ramble on and on for hours on this topic. Absolutely ridiculous, he thought as he walked out of the building with security guards flanking him.

One in particular came up to his side. "Well done your highness if I may say so myself. I am guessing they will never again bother you with the turnip subject…… However I believe next months meeting is on lettuce." Harry smiled at the joke and nodded in acknowledgement.

Outside the building press gathered around him, but Harry negotiated it all with ease, stating briefly that more meetings would follow on this important topic, but that he had other meetings to attend. The press ate it all up because they already respected Harry as a leader. Any reporter that had been reporting more then a week knew that nothing could be gained from talking to the minister, and the Prince himself was by far the better resource no matter what the topic. The minister was known to be quite a dunderhead. After the press conference Harry led the way to his apparition point, arriving home shortly after.

Later that evening he had dinner with his younger cousin, Arianna. She was a delight to Harry, the younger sister that he never had. Her time at Hogwarts still seemed to be going well, and she stilled sounded excited. Though throughout the evening and Ari's tales of adventure, she had to call him back to the conversation continually. Others noticed too that Harry's mind seemed to be on other things, however no asked about it since he seemed not to be in the best of moods. And when Harry was not in the best of moods, he was a person to steer clear of.

Hermione's day followed in the order that all her days followed. Her last class was transfiguration with her favorite Professor. However today McGonagall noticed that her best student seemed to be absent minded. She never missed a question, but still stumbled a little. Calling Hermione over to her desk as the rest of the class filed out Hermione hung her head a little, she knew that she had been off today. It was that boy that was still in her mind, she knew boys were trouble and this one was already causing her a ton of it. It was comfort to tell herself that it is wasn't attraction, it was the puzzle of who he was, at least that was what she told herself.

"Yes Professor?"

"What's the matter Hermione?" McGonagall asked with motherly concern. It was not often that Hermione was off.

"Nothing Professor. Nothing at all" And with that McGonagall reluctantly dismissed her from the room. But as Hermione left, an idea struck her.

"Professor, do Hogwarts teachers ever have private students?" McGonagall looked up from her papers and gave Hermione a strange look.

"Yes they do. Sometimes it just is not possible for students to attend the normal way."

"What reasons would they have for not coming here?"

"I'm afraid Miss Granger that I cannot divulge that type of information. But usually they are students who do not have the ability to have a normal schooling. I cannot say anything more then that though" And with that the Professor went back to grading her papers, clearing stating that the conversation was over. Hermione had no choice but to walk out and continue on with the rest of her day.

Weeks later Hermione was still wondering about the man she had seen. Anyone would have called it a crush, except her! In her mind, this was just an annoyance that needed to be overcome.

Harry walked down the Hogwarts halls one day unnoticed for the most part, until he heard his name being called. Arianna came racing up to him, from the great hall. It was lunch time and students were scattered all around, rushing through the halls, but Arianna seemed not to not notice, tears streaming down her face, dirty brown braids flying as she ran into Harry and locked her arms around his stomach.

People all around gaped at the sight of the girl and the guy they had seen periodically talking with their' professors. Silence ensued as everyone in the crowded hall tried to catch what the girl was saying, or wailing, for that matter.

"Cousin, I want to go home!" Arianna sobbed. Suddenly the two months of torment broke loose. She couldn't pretend that she was happy here, that she had friends, and she fit in. It was all the opposite. "I'm so—rr-y! I'm sooo soorrrry!! Please just let me come home! I lied, I hate it here, and everyone hates me!! I tried to pretend it was okay, but I can't, I just can't! Everyone's mean to me! They trip me in the halls, and jinx my food so it hits me in the face when I try to eat, and everyone laughs! They all laugh, cousin!! I tried to make friends but they all call me weird, and say I talk weird!! Pleeeasse, can I go home! I just want to go home, Harry!" she wailed even louder.

Harry, having been shocked at the sight of his cousin's hysterics, caught enough of the situation to know it was bad. Arianna was the calm and collected Princess, always figuring a way out of the messes she created. This scene meant that she had been beat into submission, and that wasn't something that could have happen easily. He disengaged her arms and knelt down to her height.

"Arianna, what happened?" he said in the calm voice he was famous for. Everyone that heard him whispered to his or her neighbor, that the girls name wasn't Arii-something; it was Anne, just plain Anne. She was a little up starter who transferred in that year and was a second year. She always acted as thought she was more important than everyone else, and talked in some strange accent, she was strange as a whole.

"I couldn't eat my food, as usual it was jinxed to fly around my head and everyone started laughing at me! And pointing! And then a boy came over and yelled at me that I probably wasn't even a pureblood, just a mud blood that lied about everything. That I had no friends cause I talked like a freak!" Arianna went on still sobbing, but at least she had decreased from the wail, Harry thought. The accent comment Harry found interesting. It was an accent that most the Royal family had, a tradmeark so to speak. It wasn't even something that Harry noticed, but obviously others did. The whole of Hogwarts seemed to be listening in on the conversation by now, and they were very interested in learning how these two people knew each other. "And I just couldn't do it anymore Harry! I can't! I tripped running out of the hall and everyone laughed at me! I know I begged to come here, but I was wrong! I should have listened to you! I hate it here!" Arianna continued.

Harry realized how far the situation had gone. Arianna had written home about her wonderful friends, obviously so wonderful because they were fictitious. I should have realized something was wrong, he thought. I should have realized it before it got to this point. Hell, he thought, I should never have let her come here or think about coming here.

"It's all right Ari, its all right!" He soothed. "Now dry your eyes, love. A Kenzington doesn't go on in such a matter. We solve the problem. You should never have lied Ari" Harry gently scolded, looking the girl in the eye, "It does no good to lie."

"I know, but I thought they would like me. I thought I would go back to court and tell Anna, and Bella, and everyone about how grand it was. But it isn't grand here, its horrid…. now I just want to go home," she sighed.

Some students got hold of the world "court" and were now really interested in what was going on. The only Court in the magical world was the Royal court, and there was no way she could be talking about that. The whispering started though, friends and strangers alike asking each other if anybody knew anything that the rest of them didn't. No one noticed that a few of the students, mostly pureblood Slytherins had started to turn a little red, and recognition was starting to dawn into their eyes along with panic.

Harry took a few moments to think over the issue, and realized that the best course of action was to get Arianna back to the castle. There was now too many people watching, and many of them had a little wonder in their eyes, and Harry noticed that a few of them even had some recognition in their eyes of how serious the situation was. Arianna's little breakdown had let loose a few things that would have been best left unsaid, but it was done. Even if Ari had not said what she did Harry would never have allowed her to continue her education in such a place. Children, he knew, could be cruel when they wanted to be, and they tended to hunt in packs. Ari had become the jackrabbit surrounded by four packs of wolves.

"Well then, love. I believe it time for you to go home. We'll think of this as an adventure that did not work out for the best. But that does not mean that you never should have had the adventure, you have learned a good deal from this. Maybe you learned a lesson worth learning." Rising Harry gave a nod to the crowd, that had students in confusion for a split second over who he was nodding to. Suddenly four people stepped out. The four guys were seventh year transfer students that had all the girls swooning.

The girls in the hall looked at the boys that they had sent flirtatious notes to and flirted with shamelessly. The boys had seemed not to care at all though, they had never paid any of the girls any heed, which in itself just made the girls compete with each other over who would be the first to win the attention of one of the boys. Now they stood at attention, one of the even smiling, a rare event that even amongst the tension in the air caused a few girls to sigh.

Unfortunately no one had put together the coincidences that the four were all best friends, only hung out with each other, and were all stunning in looks. They also excelled at all classes, seemingly bored with everything taught. Suddenly though the boys clothing changed from the school uniforms to black robes with the royal crest on them. They bowed their heads to Harry and smiled down at Ari. All seemed to be thankful he was finally here.

"I also believe the glamour spells have had their time. Don't you, Ari? That awful brown definitely does not match you." Harry smiled kindly down at his cousin, deciding to make the change now and not back at home. Ari deserved to have a little fun now. With a swish of his wand the students all watched the plain Jane become a startling little beauty to be. Gone was the mousey brown hair, replaced with blonde looping curls, also replaced was the too large nose and the dull gray eyes. Everything had been tailored to make her look unremarkable, and to fit in. Now stood a girl with blonde hairs, green eyes, and freckles. She looked quite younger then the other second years, and quite pretty. Harry worried even more when he saw Ari barely noticed or cared about the change, he felt her emotions of fatigue and submission. She was not the same girl who had left the castle in giddiness a few months ago. Gone was the brightness in her eyes, the curiosity of life.

"Well well what do we have here!" a voice boomed from a few feet away. Dumbledore parted the students and made his way to the attraction at hand. He smiled down at the girl he saw and taking in the whole situation decided on the best course of action. "It seems you have decided to go back home Miss Kenzington, though I must say it was a pleasure to have you here. I greatly enjoyed our talks, and time together."

Arianna now smiled, turned in Harry arms and leaning against his stomach, assured that everything would be all right. "Thank you headmaster, I enjoyed them too. But I suppose every adventure must come to an end, and Harry is right that I did learn something. I learned that in the end you can't fight what you were born to be. It is not made to be fought but simply excepted sir. Yes, I have learned that lesson." She smiled sadly at the end. Perhaps growing up a little too fast in the last few moments, and realizing that even disguised, what you are always shows through.

"Well, I don't suppose this is the last time I will be seeing you. Why don't we all go up to my office and have a cup of tea. You can pack and your cousin and I will await you there –."

"Actually that won't do," Harry said sternly and looked over to the guards, again taking control of the situation. The headmaster always seemed to want control, even when it was not his.

"Take Arianna up to her room, pack her things, and depart immediately to the palace. I will arrive shortly, after certain things are…dealt with" Harry left off at the end, not wanting to upset Ari further.

Arianna smiled, and receiving a nod of approval from Harry she parted the crowd herself, along with four guards looking very pleased that this adventure was about to be over. They had watched as Ari suffered but kept quiet as she had asked. As soon as she was out of sight Dumbledore realized that this little scene was far from over. From the glint in Harrison's eyes he could tell the Prince was furious. And the temper of the prince was not something to be taken lightly, especially with so many students around. Seeing the fun in the situation though, and knowing cover was probably blown anyway, Dumbledore decided to take a chance and blow the lid wide open.

"Well, your Highness, it seems that the Princess was not as happy here as she led us to believe." Shock rolled through the students as they took in the Headmaster's words. Highness? Princess? And more then a few students started to voice their' opinions in four letter words, probably referring to how they had treated the girl. But more then one person looked nervously at the powerful looking man that stood before them, wondering how closely he was connected with the royal family. Was he a Viscount, goodness that would be bad, or could it be even worse?

"No, it would appear not," Harry said quietly, making it known that he was still quite upset with all that had happened. "But it will all be easily rectified now. Arianna will go back to the castle, and I will make sure I never again make the mistake of letting her get the best of me. I thank you though and the other teachers for being there for her, even if the students here were less the amiable." Harry added, glaring at them.

Knowing how he should act was something entirely different from how he wanted to act, Harry thought. And the only thing that made the difference was the years worth of dedication to holding his temper in. Ari was safe now he reminded himself, and none of these children would ever catch a glimpse of her again, he would personally see to it. However, Harry also knew that some of the Courts children went to the school, and they would be punished. They should have known better. Harry's own guards stood behind him, waiting orders.

"Jerome, who of the Courts offspring do you see around you?" Harry asked of his right hand man.

"Most of the Slytherin side to your left, your Highness. Macby's son, Zambini of course, Wringlers daughter, Rightons heir, along with the Cornell girl, and lower in stature is Malfoy's son. Shall I go on?"

"No," Harry said, glaring at the people in question. Standing around was most of the older students in the school, and there wasn't a chance in hell Harry was about to let them get off scott clean.

Dumbledore watched, knowing a scene was being made, but knowing there was nothing to be done about it especially in regards to the court. Some children, he decided, were foolish. Their' families would have known about the young Princess's adventure, and yet they did nothing to warn their children. Oh yes, Dumbledore knew they would pay for that. And as Harry pinned them with a hard gaze, he could see that some of them started to realize just whom they were dealing with.

"Blaise, how?" and with those two words a small indent formed leaving Blaise Zambini standing there all alone. They thought Blaise was being singled out for punishment. Though only a couple actually knew that Harry wasn't blaming, he was asking. Zambini would be the one telling the facts in this one man jury trial, as one of Harry's closest friends he was trusted as a brother.

"None of them knew, and none cared to know. It was foolishness on their part I admit. Yes, they teased her, and jeered on younger students to jinx her if that's what you want to know," Zambini said gracefully. Students looked shocked that the 7th year could be so casual about what was happening, as if his own neck wasn't on the line. Other students looked rebellious, who the heck was he, they thought, to be making such statements?

Harry seemed to think over his words carefully. This was a school, and he admitted to himself that this whole thing was partly his fault. Ari should have been able to come to him. Only three or four people knew who he was, including his best friend. The look in Dumbledore's eyes told him the man was thinking his same thoughts.

Harry backed up from glaring at the selected Slytherins and instead faced the group of them and others. He would deal with them all the same, and be magnanimous, even though he was going to choke on it. What he really wanted was their' heads on a skewer, but he supposed shish kabobs could wait for another day.

"I won't profess to you how much Arianna did not deserve such treatment, especially from those of you that should know better. Lord, no child would have deserved the treatment you agve her. As such, I do not want to see the faces of the people or families belonging to court for six months. Heed my warning ladies and gentlemen, should I see any of you at court with in that time, there will be punishments from the King. No balls, no parties. Nothing." Harry then went silent, saw Blaise shake his head in disgust and in knowledge that nothing else could be done. He knew Blaise would have preferred the skewers. Head shaken in resolve, Harry turned to the headmaster thanking him again, then apparated away leaving an entire hall standing in silence.

"Well," Dumbledore proclaimed, "did classes get cancelled and no one informed me?" That sent the hall into a flurry of movement and talk. Still not many knew who the man was, and those that did would not speak of it. It was against court law, and severe punishment would follow, almost that of a treasonous act. Lower people of the court who didn't know who had ordered them away, were quickly warned to do what had been told of them and too keep their mouths shut. When Royalty handed out punishment you took it gracefully and held your tongue. Classmates even put Malfoy, who was by nature rebellious and often cruel, into place when he started to explicitly say his opinion on the subject.

VVVVVVVVV

"So, Granger you got a crush I hear?" Blaise snickered as he walked by. He had noticed Harry staying longer, almost hoping to get caught so he could catch a glimpse of the brunette witch. Not that he had brought it up to Harry, no Blaise rather wanted to keep his head firmly attached to his neck. Unfortunately his friend could get a little testy around matters such as these.

"I don't know what you are talking about Zabini." Hermione replied, not knowing how he would have known anything about her infatuation with the tall wizard that she had never actually met. She had not really been staring at him, it was more like a few glances strung together. It was all quite embarrassing actually. She was practical, she berated herself, and practical people did not fancy people they had technically never talked to. It seemed for the first time, she had encountered something that her logical mind could not dissect, find a reason for, and then discard on the whole.

"Yes, you do Granger. Personally, I say it's a bad idea on his part. However, he has never cared much for the opinions of others, and if he has taken a fancy to a know-it-all stuck up brat, then not much I can do about it, or would attempt to." Zabini finished smugly. Blaise knew he shouldn't be trying to get a rise out of her this way, but it was jolly fun. Hermione always made it so easy. He had known her since first year, and found her interesting. She was much too serious, and always seemed to dissect things firther then need be. A complete opposite of him actually.

When he had told Harry of the brunette witch that Ari often visited and talked to as a friend, Harry had gotten this particularly weird look on his face, and then Blaise knew that Harry definitely fancied the girl. He wasn't sure why, but the thought had made him a little upset. Harry and Hermione, the thought caused a sharp pain, and he had no idea why. Being Harry's friend though he figured the only thing for him to do was move the attraction along. Hermione on the other hand turned to Blaise, finally looking up from her book. The man was infuriating her beyond belief, in fact he was always infuriating, always bugging her.

"First of all, I am not a know-it-all, second I don't know what you're talking about. Now go away Zabini. You're being an idiot. And loud for someone who was less then a week ago banned from Court for six months. Good lord, whatever will your society do for entertainment?" Hermione said mockingly, with a little bit of smugness thrown in. She turned and took a few steps to walk away, but Blaise's voice stopped her.

"Well you see I wasn't banned from court. As I did nothing wrong, and being his best friend helped in the matter greatly. But all right, you stay here and be sour about it. I suppose it doesn't matter too much." With that he got up and walked away, sure as ever that the next time the Prince and Hermione met there was sure to be a little more then just a look. That is if they ever met again, which was improbable considering the two distinct cirlcles they ran in.

As he walked down the path footsteps alerted Blaise to the fact that the conversation was not over yet. Smiling to himself he stopped and picked at a flower on the side of the trails that led back to the castle.

"What now Granger?" He asked, not even looking at her. She was so easy, so completely predictable.

"How do you know him? And who is he? I mean I know he is someone important, I'm not quite that stupid, but I haven't figured out who he is exactly." Blaise finally turned around to the sight of Hermione biting her upper lip nervously, oh yes she was curious. Though out of attraction, or the fact that she couldn't figure out the puzzle, was still unknown. With Hermione it was probably equally both. Or possibly a little more of the puzzle end.

"Well in answer to the first question, I have known him since we were young. Harry and I have been best friends since we were toddlers, more like brothers actually. As you are probably guessing abut now, that is why I wasn't punished. Harry knows I would never do anything to insult Arianna. She is like a little sister to me. As to who he is, that is the question." Blaise kicked the ground with his shoes, uncertain how much to say. Sure she had a right to know who Harry was, but it would probably scare her off. But maybe that was better then an attachment where there were secrets that would definitely end any infatuation?

"He's the Prince, Granger" Blaise finally blurted out. Hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't live to regret it at the end of the day. Hermione on the other hand looked at him like he was daft.

"I figured that out Zabini. The word "sire" usually means royalty, and there are quite a few royalties in the world as you know, and most have a couple of people with some magic. So why on earth-"

"No Granger!" Blaise stepped forward less then a foot from her, red and now frustrated that the supposedly brilliant witch couldn't figure this out, when it had taken him so long to decide to tell her. " THE prince!! Crown Prince of the magical realm and beyond!...ya know, the Prince to become King! Prince Harrison excetra excetra, grandson of King Alec, and Queen Genevieve! Going to rule over the world in the years to come! That Prince, ya getting it now?!" Blaise finished, almost spitting in Hermione's face. Hermione actually looked quite somber. The shock was there, but it seemed like the answer to her questions was not wholly unexpected.

She looked at Blaise with her somber expression, "Hmmm. Knew it had to be something like that." Blaise now had an incredulous look on his face, sputtering out the questions of whether she cared or not.

"Why on earth should I care, its not like I will meet him again….for the first time that is. It makes sense that he is who you say he is, but lets face it, I'm smart enough to know I'm not in that circle of people and never will be. Not saying that I would want to or anything like that. He is not the sort of person I would run into in my daily routine of things. You're a good guy though Blaise, and a guy like him probably needs all the close friends he can get." Hermione then turned and walked away, her shoulders held high in pride. She had always liked getting the last word, whether they were true or not was another story.

Blaise realized a few seconds to late that Hermione had left him. It wouldn't do he thought to himself. She was obviously more insecure then she let on, and the fact that she felt she would never occupy the circle he and Harry did nagged him. She would look damn good in one of those dresses all the girls seemed to wear.

Harry took the information from Blaise with quiet calm. He showed no emotion that he cared one way or the other. He continued watching the fire from behind his desk, as Blaise talked. Harry never looked at him. Seeing this, Blaise left him alone, knowing that to continue talking would be pointless. The more he thought on it though, Hermione and his friend was just a weird thought. Both were too serious, they needed partners that would show them how to live a little. Would be a bloody boring relationship. Too boring.

Their was one thing the girl had done for Harry though, through research on her he now knew that there were other types of girls out there. Girls that didn't care much about social stuff, and cared more about intelligence. It was good for him to know other types of girls were out there. Blaise thought it was the one good thing that had come out of this whole going to Hogwarts mess.

(TBC)

A/N

Okay everything has been re-edited. Hopefully there are less errors. And someone told me reviews are not to be answered in A/N so Im sorry. I didn't know that. So any questions let me know in the review if you want them answered PM. And yes the chapter was changed a bit. I like where it is better now though. 


	6. Chapter 6

Five years later

The ball was a wreck. No, he rephrased he was a wreck. The only thing he was thankful for was that the press had not yet caught on to what was really going on. The yearly Winter Palace Ball was one of the most important social events hosted by the palace and so far there wasn't any mention of his grandfather's illness. Few knew of the stroke that his Grandfather had a few weeks beforehand, but even if they didn't know about it specifically, the press still seemed to sense that something was going on. They asked more and more questions of Harry throughout the night, a night which was supposed to be easy. Make idle talk, dance with people, and not worry about anything else. And yet this year's ball all Harry could think of was that his Grandfather was sleeping in his chamber, worrying himself to death. He was strong Harry reminded himself, and he would get through this. Though even when he did, Harry knew changes were about to come. Changes that would just make things more complicated. With so many noises Harry finally took solace outdoors where he could think and be alone, walking the bridge over the garden's river, he heard Blaise approach rather then saw him. Adrian was close behind. Harry kept his focus out over the water.

"You alright mate?" Blaise asked, coming to a stop a little distance behind his friend.

"Bloody hell, he isn't all right Zabini" Adrian said in such a haughty way that Harry smiled for the first time in weeks. His friends could always make him smile, but this one time he felt guilty over it. It wasn't a time for happiness.

"I just couldn't breath," Harry murmured almost softly enough that they didn't hear him. Harry looked down at himself in expensive tuxedo like robes that he wore and almost didn't recognize himself.

In the past five years he had matured and gained a grace he never thought was possible, and so here he was at twenty three, many his age still in school, and he was going to be ascending the throne soon. Good Lord, he knew it was in his future, but future being the key word, he did not think it would happen this soon. He rather liked the title "Prince." It even implied someone else could ascend the throne by wizard law. But once the announcement was made in a few short days, he would gain the title "Crown Prince," maybe not a big difference to the majority of people out there but he knew what it meant. It meant security detail tripled; it meant…It meant that soon enough a crown would be on his head.

"I just couldn't breathe," Harry repeated again. Still staring down at the river, his reflection seemed to look nothing like what he thought a King would look like.

"Look Harry," Adrian stated stepping forward along with Blaise. To anyone coming outside they looked like three men enjoying the night, not talking their' friend out of what seems to be a crisis situation. Unbeknownst to any of them, they had the exact same pose. Hands crossed, elbows leaning on the stone half wall that served as the side of the bridge. Three men, the only difference, a very complex insignia on the breast pocket of the middleman.

"Let me save you the trouble of having your head answer and muddle up all the questions going on inside you. Is this a bloody rotten time to have this happen? Answer, of it is, but no time would be any better. And no matter what time it came at, you would still feel the same way. Now the real kicker, are you ready for this? And pay real close attention to the answer to this one. Har, you've been ready your whole life. This is what you were born to do. There has never been a time, even when we were children that you were not being trained for this position. Hell it doesn't even qualify as a position anymore, it is you. I remember you telling me when we were kids that your Grandfather didn't have the job of King he was the King, and even though I had not one bloody idea what you were talking about, as you grew up I knew exactly what you meant. Now you may have the title of Prince right now, and Crown Prince in a few days, but hell Harry your a King. A big 'ole stinkin King!" At that Harry chuckled.

He had the best friends in the world, and better yet, he knew it. Adrian was right too, though it pained him to admit it. The git was actually right. He was just scared shitless, and he figured that would pass with time. It had too.

"I say think of it this way mate," Blaise said in a way that Harry knew nothing serious would be coming out of his mouth, "with the title King, your likely to get a better looking girl then we ever can hope for," and cursed "speak for yourself" was all that came out of Adrian's mouth. All three men laughed, the depressive state of the evening seemingly lifted.

Lifted yes, but the looming future didn't stray far from Harry's mind for the rest of the night. The next day he made a point of canceling several of his meetings just to make time for him self, as his grandmother had suggested. It was a good idea, he needed out, needed the ability to roam to be who he was. With a sudden thought Harry turned toward the outer edge of the estate. He walked passed the horse and unicorn stables, where attendants quickly realized the Prince was not in the mood for his normal ride. Past the stables was a small corral which housed Harry's prized hippogriff. A ride was exactly what he needed.

Nike named for the Greek goddess had been a present to Harry's on his fifteenth Birthday. Although it was a goddess name, Harry decided that the name suited the very manly animal. The horse part of him was black, making a striking contrast with his white head. Harry walked unconcerned right up to the animal, who with anyone else could be dangerous. But he loved Harry. Leaping on his back the magnificent animal took to flight, and within minutes Harry found himself soaring the skies. It was the most breathtaking scene, and one he didn't take in often enough. The countryside near the castle was amazing at this vantage point, and for a while Harry could just soar. Nike seemed to know exactly what his master was feeling, not once asking for direction but just gliding around to the farthest mountains which at the time were covered with snow.

After an hour of flying Harry signaled Nike to head home. The fresh air had done him good. It was exactly what he needed to get out of this…what had Neville called..Oh yes a "phunk." Although probably not grammatically correct but it suited his state to a tee. It was time to get over it though Harry decided. The press conference tomorrow would bring on changes, and he needed to meet them head on. He would be ready too. Adrian was right about this; he had been trained for what the coming years brought his whole life. It was what he was meant to do. And damned if he wouldn't do a good job.

The next day at the press conference Alec shook with anticipation, looking at his grandson he decided he had done a right good job with him. The man standing next to him maybe wasn't exactly what he thought Harry would be, but he was Harry. The boy had a little too much temper, a too little constraint in what he said, but he was the perfect Grandson. He thanked god he hadn't screwed the boy up to much, man, he thought, although he would always see Harry as a child with this stubborn look on his face. The look came with a crinkle between the brow that was absolutely adorable. He had not expected to turn the reigns over quite so early in his life, but he knew it was time. Fate had played its roll, and he was all right with that. The boy was ready. And Alec knew him well enough to know that Harry was not so much worried about the job, as he was him. Family was everything to Harry, and one he would make a great father. In a future sense he thought, Harry was still a kid. Well maybe not a kid but too bloody young for what all the debutante's at court had on their' minds.

Soon enough the conference started and Alec announced to the world that he had had a mild stroke a couple weeks previous, and although he was in fine shape and completely recovered, he was announcing his intention to pass the crown to his grandson formally. He knew everyone knew that this had been his intention since Harry came to live with them when he was just a toddler, but now that it was official plans would be made. In the Magic Realm it was very much compared to a will. A throne that had no Crown Prince, could be fought over, but once the intention of the present King was made clear, and a Crown Prince, well, Crowned, then ascension of the thrown certain. Well, Alec thought, unless the Crown Prince killed the king like that nasty episode a few hundred years ago. That had been one gloomy period in time, his ancestors squabbled like children, was sad actually. Once the press conference was over the pair stood for photographs, something Alec knew Harry hated but got through in splendid fashion.

They didn't realize what a marvelous picture they made, Genevieve thought off to the side. Her husband may have gray hair now, but he was the picture of vitality. He and Harry both wearing suits and black robes with Matching Insignias on them Harry had grown up, reaching a little above six feet. His hair had never become manageable but now she saw what the girls whispered about, a rakish looks indeed. The green eyes complemented him to perfection. The two of them standing next to each other, her husband's hand on Harry's shoulder was the picture of strength. They could not have done any better. It was time for a new generation to make a stand where the old had left off. The smile Harry granted her, told her that he felt it too. He was finally ready.

Later that evening instead of hanging around the castle Harry went to a small exclusive pub with his friends. His Grandfather needed rest, and Harry's friends decided that he needed to celebrate.

"To the end of the world, a sure thing with this bloke running things!" Adrian started the cheers, everyone joining in, even those who weren't in the party. And the amount of guards around them definitely was not letting any unwelcome person join in.

"To pompous arses like all of us! And a congrats on us for contributing on making an even more pompous arse like Harry!" a flurry of agreement came from the cheer, even Harry's voice was loud on that one.

More cheers followed those till all men were relaxed by the brews but definitely not inhibited. Even on a night like tonight it was unspoken but true that no one could afford to get wasted. It was fun though, Harry thought, jolly good fun to be around these blokes.

Neville had actually taken time away from his position at Hogwarts to come to this. As the Herbology Professor he still had classes to teach the next day. Blaise had ended up running his fathers business, while Adrian ran a consulting firm. The rest of the group had dispersed into different fields. They were good blokes though; none of them had yet started families of their own. Most of them were however on the bachelor lists in the Wizarding Magazine's, Harry of course at number one. He had a realm to run though, and knew that getting involved with girls seemed to be even tougher then the challenges he faced. They were still like some odd species to him, and he was convinced he was genetically predisposed to not understanding a single one of them for too long. Every time he thought he had one of them figured out, they baffled him yet again. With a shake of his head he gulped down the last of the brew.

By the times Harry got back that night he was dead tired. Adrian and Blaise had both picked up girls at the bar, escorting them back their respective houses. Which wasn't a possibility for him. Blaise using the line "So wanna come back to his castle?" worked better then Harry's "wanna come back to my castle?" Both were idiotic and stupid yet for some reason Blaise's line worked better. And he hadn't used his line in a long time, thank god. He had gotten a strange look the first and only time he had used it. And thankfully Blaise had gotten him out of that mess. The Press seemed to have doubled on the way out of the pub, which accounted the tripled security, which was comical from Harry's vantage point.

The next day, duties as the Crown started. Harry now attended all meetings the King did and took notes furiously to catch him up in all matters that he had not been a part of previously. The economy seemed to be going up, which was great. No large catastrophes seemed to be going on. There were some elections in the muggle realm taking place that had political advisors on the edge of their' seats, but that was not Harry's problem until they required action of him. Which was only as a last resort, and not much could happen to come to that. The next meeting on his list was the Department of Muggle Containment, looking down at his notes Harry saw it was headed by and Weasley, Arthur. Harry knew he had encountered the name before, but for the life of him he couldn't remember where from. What made the meetings unbearable was that today seemed to be some, "Take child to work day." And ridiculously in all the meetings so far people had actually brought their children! It was getting insane. If one more child broke into tears he was canceling the rest of the day.

"Its not that bad Harry," Alec said from the seat next to him, noticing Harry's pained expression.

"Of course not. Really I have been attending these meetings for as long as I can remember. But lord does everyone think it necessary to bring their children?" Alec smiled at Harry in response but nothing more, as he saw the double doors open at the end of the large conference room, indicating the next people were here.

The man coming in had Harry groaning. Red hair, he remembered now. Not much though. Weasley, a red haired jerk. Harry couldn't recall the whole incident only pieces, but he remembered enough to get the gist of the kind of character the second person entering possessed. Arthur had actually brought his fully-grown son.

"You Highnesses, may I present my son Ronald." Ron stood there, shook hands and plopped down in a seat two down on the left of Alec. He had sat before Harry and his Grandfather and been seated. Now, Harry thought smirking, this was going to be interesting, even Arthur turned beat red when his son had done the unthinkable. Ronald definitely didn't remember meeting him as it had been years ago, but Harry remembered the face. Alec noticed the slight change in Harry's expression and got the meeting started.

"Arthur nice to see you again, if you wouldn't mind getting on with the summary."

"Yes, of course." And over the next twenty minutes Arthur went over the main points and progresses of his division. Meanwhile his son sat there, sloped down, not evening pretending to pay attention. It was sad Harry thought. Arthur mentally did a comparison while the King and his Grandson read over paperwork he had brought. He had never seen Harrison up close, wondered how the man would react at meetings, but he was surprised. Harrison was as old as his son, but sadly there was a world of difference. He couldn't even catch Ron's eye long enough to motion him to sit up straight, and his suit was wrinkled since he had awaken late and didn't even have time to magic iron it. In contrast, his comparison was sitting in a crisp suit, with an air of confidence position did not give a person, it was innate. There were so many other differences Arthur didn't even know where to start. He was trying to train Ron to be in a position of authority at the Muggle Department, but the boy simply didn't seem to care. Mean while likewise the King was obviously still training Harrison, and the young man was the sole of poise. Arthur decided right then and there that he obviously had not read the same parenting books the King had.

"Seems like everything is progressing smoothly Arthur. I must commend you, since taking over you have done a rather magnificent job." Coming from the King himself this was a high compliment. Even Harrison smiled warmly at him, but Arthur noticed that his son had yet to even acknowledge it. Disappointment flooded him. He had worked hard to gain this position.

Harry thought it was just pathetic. Arthur Weasley was clearly a hard working gentleman, and his son was just less then that. In studying the information that had been given to him, Harry also took a gander at the biography of the Director. Pureblood, hmm, he thought, and with a rather impressive background. Yet, Harry had never seen the family at court. Seemed to him that previous lack of funds should not have any sort of weight on where the family went from here. Harry had also noticed that Arthur was the father of the twins he knew owned one of the best jokes ever. He had been on the receiving end of quite a few of their gag gifts compliments of Ari and her brother. Those two were a likable lot, so how this bloke ended up with one son less then that was a little confusing. Harry made the decision like he did most other, without thought and with command.

"Mr.Weasley it says here that your family lives somewhere near here." At the nod he received confirming that he continued, "Next week we are holding a formal dinner at the palace. You of course will be in attendance with your family." Alec just nodded as thought it had already been planned, but wondered what his Grandson was up too. Arthur's ears pinked considerably as did the rest of his face.

"Why, we would love to sir." Arthur ignored the subtle command the Prince had given him, and took it more like an invitation. Harry saw the Weasley Jr. snort a little at this, but his father reined him in with a sharp look. Someone should have reigned the kid in long ago was Harry's thought. Minutes later the Weasley's left with the promises of an invitation be delivered to them by palace messenger the next day.

"Mind telling me exactly why you did that?" Alec asked from beside him.

"Because you know as well as I do that the only reason that family has not been included previously was the lack of money. With his Directorship Arthur received a substantial raise, one that, my god is that still all he is getting-" Harry exclaimed looking up the information quickly. "Well he's getting a raise now." Making notes Harry had an attendee step forward and instructed him to bring the necessary paperwork for the increase in salary to his private office as soon as possible.

"Anyways, even with what he is earning presently, the family can afford to attend this function. Plus the twin boys I would imagine are amusing, and I personally will need all the jokes I can get that night!"

Alec only kept a bemused expression on his face, while the next group of people walked in.

VVVVVV

The said ball was going off without a hitch, and Harry thought to himself that he had definitely been right about the entertainment factor of having the Weasley twins around. Arianna had put the nervous bunch too ease right away running up and claiming that Fred and George were her absolute heroes! That they were the sole reason she did not fall asleep at most dinners and functions, since their' products supplied her with hours of entertainment. She went off telling them stories of the different ways she had used their gadgets. Making people feel right at home in dress robes and evening gowns was definitely one of the shining personality traits she had. And she did it effortlessly, where as Harry knew he only ended up making people uneasy if he stayed too long in their company.

Harry liked the family as a whole, except for the youngest son. He was a piece of work, but Harry was able to have fantastic conversation with William about the economy they were facing. Harry thought he would be good on the counsel and made a note to put him on the short list when his economic advisor retired in a few months. Charlie and he seemed to have nothing in common but by the end of their talk Harry realized he had been swindled into promising to try to grant more funds for a dragon reserve, and the fact he had not realized it until he had walked away from the conversation, had Harry grinning. Charlie would get the funds; he could respect anyone who could out maneuver him.

The youngest, a female named Ginny was a delight as well. She and Ari hit it off right away, they both had the same sort of humor. Even though Ari was a little younger, he had a feeling he would be seeing the chit around the palace often after tonight.

It wasn't until Harry bumped into the youngest son by accident that he realized how sad the bloke really was. Ron murmured under his breath on the impact, and although Harry knew the right thing to do was walk away, well that just wasn't possible. So Harry stood there as the other man glared at him, and not even looking at the bloke he gave him the set down he thought was well deserved.

"You know chap, you might want to try to appear polished here. Not sure that you could pull it off, but it would give you family a thrill. Most of all your parents"

"Piss off!" Was Ron's only response.

"Yes, possibly in a moment. You're sad though, Ronald just sad. You have a family back there who for some reason or another actually stands you. Parents that still adore you. You know sooner or later they are going to realize that you are an adult, and they won't want to be near you while you act childish." With that Harry walked away, seeing the bloke's red face Harry doubted the man could contain his rage much longer.

The bloke thought way too much of him-self Ron thought, standing at the refreshments, bad attitude and all. He had everything growing up; he could stand there and talk like he was on top of the world. He didn't know what it was like to receive hand me downs whenever you needed clothing, and be laughed at for being poor. It never occurred to Ron that the moment his father got a raise, his parents gave him a gift, or the fact that he was lucky to have parents at all. Frankly, he was a man that just didn't get it.

A/N:

Sorry for not updating in a while, but I'll be better now.

No romance in this chapter you might have noticed. Simply b/c I haven't decided where to take it. Right now though I just don't see anyone in Rowling's block of characters working how I want it too, so I am working on my own ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

The time of the crowning came quickly and Harry was ready, his Grandfather had recovered substantially although he would never be as strong. Genevieve restrained his activity and Harry eventually took over the daily schedule of meetings acting on Alec behalf, although he was out of harms way.

The morning of the crowning was a beautiful day and even his Grandmother remarked that Mother Nature seemed to take note that this was a day she needed to be on her best behavior. As on all mornings before Harry took his breakfast in the large morning room overlooking the lake, but instead of the usual small talk he and his Grandparents were quiet. It seemed to be a morning to just take all of it in, which was fine for Harry. He took a walk around the grounds, and a short ride through the woods before he started to get ready for the day. Soon enough his Grandparents met him in the hall. Both he and Alec wearing the same clothing, and for once they also wore the same rank on their chest. The sign of a King, and although he saw Genevieve's eyes gloss over he didn't remark on it. There would be many tears today if this was any indication.

All crownings took place in a large cathedral in Ireland. A cathedral first made for this distinct purpose. The inside had rows upon rows of pews, the sides all done in intricate stained glass, and a red plush carpet running down the isle up to a raised platform with two seats. When Harry arrived at ten a.m. the place was already packed to capacity, guests had been in their seats since nine a.m. so that security checks could be done before Harry and his Grandparents arrived. Invitations had been issued to a select few hundred people, while thousands would congregate the same evening for a ball and formal dinner. It was natural that the newly crowned King would spend a good deal of the day in private quarters with his family and very close friends.

Soon Harry walked into the cathedral where his Grandfather and Grandmother were already at the front, both sitting in the very innate chairs that have served Kings and Queens for hundreds of years. Music played at he entered although he couldn't distinguish what song it was, although for some reason to Harry it didn't sound particularly happy. He was actually surprised that he wasn't nervous walking down the isle of the Cathedral. Thinking back to the people before him he wondered what they had thought during this long sacred walk, and if they had wondered about the people before them. Must have been nerve-racking time for the first bloke though, knowing the tradition started with you. He learned that morning that one Prince had tripped over a shoe lace and fell flat on his face, so Harry figured he couldn't do much that would earn him the title of the "worst prince to walk down the isle." He hoped he wouldn't tie that prince for the title either. Suddenly he was glad the Weasley twins hadn't been allowed to come, he had felt bad about that but walking down the isle he wasn't watching for dung bombs.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the front of the church. He hadn't fallen, and he saw his grandfather grin in acknowledgment of Harry's fear. He had told Harry this morning to look down if he had too, looking straight ahead he would surely trip over something. Harry had played it off, but had taken the advice. The Wizarding ceremony was part tradition, part religious, just the way that it had always been. The official stepped forward in shimmering robes that had been preserved for years and asked Harry to kneel. Harry was glad that he had no speaking part at the ceremony; he barely comprehended what the official was stating.

His grandfather slowly stood and took off the heavy crown made of gold, diamonds, and sapphires. It was a monstrosity of a crown that Harry had practiced wearing because he was afraid he would flinch at the heavy weight if the first time for wore it was at the ceremony. The official then lifted the crown onto Harry's head, while out of the corner of his eye he saw tears streaming down his Grandmothers face as she smiled at him. Harry then stood and faced the people before him, Blaise was pumping his fist in the air and Ari was crying. He heard the close of the ceremony with half an ear and more heard the trumpets sound, and a thumping sounds.

"I now present and announce his Royal Highness King Harrison James Alec Henry Potter Kensington the first."

Harry fought to keep a straight face, good Lord he had done it! He proceeded down the isle in front of his Grandparents until the light from outside reached them. The crown was quickly taken off his head just as Harry was tackled by Blaise and Adrian while they whooped with joy for their friend. They had side bets going on how badly he would screw up but for once they were fine with losing some money. The three laughed as the tension lifted. The group aparated to the palace, where the whole family was gathered for lunch together. The whole morning had been tiring even though not much physical activity had taken place. It was amazing how much energy worrying could take up. Ari and her brother Henry congratulated him, as did his Uncle and Aunt and rest of the extended family. Was nice though not to have hundreds milling around him, family was what he needed right now. And for the upteenth time he thought about the fact he was King. It all seemed surreal. He thought he would feel different, like a changed person but he didn't. "King", it was a nice title, he thought, as Alec clapped his on the shoulder.

"So you got through it. I told you that you wouldn't fall on your face." Harry turned and saw the tears in his Grandfather's eyes, the man that he respected more then all others.

"Harry I know I never said it. But your father would be so proud of you. I wish he and your mother could see you. Never doubt that they would be proud though, you are everything anyone could hope for in a son or grandson" both turned their heads with tears glistening, until Alec pulled Harry into a bear hug, and although the family pretended not to notice they all watched. He was loved more then any person could hope to be loved was all Harry thought.

That day they celebrated, and Harry made his speech to a crowd of commoners stating his love for the realm and his intentions to carry on the great progression his Grandfather had carried on. A new beginning was starting and it was time to get to work.

_Meanwhile………_

Saying "no" was her problem. It was always the problem at this time of year. Her parents asked her every year, and every year she planned to politely say no, but as many times as stood in front of her bathroom mirror saying the words, when it came down to it she just couldn't get them. Was a curse she thought, her parents were well intentioned but she wanted just one summer to herself and not traveling. No one would ever claim she was an easy child growing up, obviously she knew how to say no to doing dishes the muggle way and being home on time for curfew during her adolescents, but for the life of her she just couldn't get the words out of her mouth when her parents were on the phone and asking where she wanted to go for the summer.

This year had been no different, and at the age of twenty-three she was still giving the same answer. Where ever they wanted to go was fine, and of course she wanted to go, and would take off time from her job. She would make sure she was ready to go in a month. And as Kate stood in front of her mirror she realized the sad truth, yep, she was a wuss when it came to her parents. Yep, my name is Kate and the sad truth is I cannot say no.

The really sad part was that she was otherwise very determined and outgoing in every other part of her life, able to say the two little word whenever necessary. Which was why at what was relatively young age, she had graduated near the top of her class, had a great job, and an apartment over looking the city. She had grown up privileged and she knew it. She appreciated what she had. There had been no coldness in her family, thinking back, there had always been love in her home; parents to tuck her in. She and her sister, Rachel, always had fun she remembered fondly. They had both grown up on their' family's estate in Boston, and then onto the Callaway Academy for schooling when they were eight. It was young, but that had been expected since she knew about the school. Generations of her family had gone to Callaway and excelled, Kate had been no different. When she wasn't at school she excelled at muggle sports which she loved and horseback riding. She had loved school but never taken it too seriously, she had fun too. Had a great group of friends that she kept in touch with even after years passed. Kate had graduated when she was seventeen in the top of her class and spent the next few years in school. For the last two years she was on her own, supporting herself. It felt good to know that you were on your own and making it. It didn't matter to her that her trust funds would have kept her stable; walking on your own to feet was what it was all about in her opinion.

And now, determined, they would have fun this summer. In a month's time she would be an ocean away, visiting—well exactly what she wasn't sure. England, what on earth did one visit there? Great scenery she knew, rolling hills and such. She was sure her parents would plan out and give her an itinerary to review within the next week. She didn't worry about it much, her parents, well mom in particular always seemed to find the littlest things to visit, never going for the mainstream stuff. For that reason she had not seen Ellis Island till last year, however she had seen the worlds largest ball of twine, and many other fascinating things in the middle of nowhere with the title starting "the world's largest-." She knew if she wanted to see London Tower, or any other sights that normal people would want to see then she would have to go another time, somehow family trips always tended to be a little unusual, sitting in the middle of a field wondering where the heck they were when her mom suddenly announced that they were sitting in the very spot where a certain person fell during a war hundreds of years ago. Or it could be as simple as stating this spot was known for having a great amount of state flowers.

Her parents were very smart people, their own pureblood lines going way back, but they weren't stuffy by any means. Where she knew that many families like hers had parents that never worked, they just lived off of everything that past generations had made, her parents had taken things into their own hands. Her father was an absolute genius with investments, and her mother was a healer. A little quirky, but she figured all families were a little quirky. In hers there was no out of bounds topic when they were all together as a family, and they truly enjoyed each other's company. Wasn't to say, that they didn't get on each other's nerves. Nope, after a summer together they definitely enjoyed going back to their own lives and long ago decided that after summer there was a "no contact period." Otherwise known as, leave me alone time. The thought made Kate chuckle in wonder if all families were as dysfunctional as hers.

They weren't always like that. Kate knew how to plan formal dinners, as much as she despised them. Knew how to handle sticky situations with ease, and how to soothe ruffled feathers quickly and calmly. To the outside she could be posed and elegant on one page of a magazine and laughing in girls night out clothing in another.

This Saturday morning Kate decided somewhere in between clothing would work nicely for a shopping day out with Rachel. Kate didn't even think about the fact that her brown wool coat with tan under shirt complemented her almost white naturally blonde hair and brown eyes. She unconsciously bypassed the bright gems and diamonds for a practical leather watch, and her only jewelry was a pair of diamond earrings given to her for her graduation some years before. Grabbing her cell phone she headed for the elevator already occupied with the wealthy widow who lived up stairs, and her tiny poodle.

The widowed part Kate felt sorry for the dog she envied, even if the thing growled at her every time she saw it. She was convinced it just had to get to know her, but then maybe all poodle's sensed she was more of a large dog person. Probably a crime in the poodle world. Someday she wanted one of her own though. When she had some land and not an apartment. The time was coming when she could afford the house she, but she knew it wasn't time yet. The thought made her smile, and the widow looked at her critically. Kate dashed to the nearest subway and made her way to the local muggle mall, she knew she could apparate but she loved the feel of the city, being a part of the huge mass of people was somehow nice. When she first moved in she loved to pick out the tourists and took great pride in the fact that she wasn't holding up a map trying to figure the city out. Whether it was knowing the city or a simple spell that told her where to turn to get where she was going didn't matter in the least. That was just details in her opinion.

Rachel met her at the food court where they shared a quick lunch. A year younger in age Rachel was striking but in a different way. Her blonde hair was curly to Kate's straight, and her eyes hazel to her sister's brown. Anyone looking at them knew they were sisters but fortunately as they grew up and matured the twin's comments had stopped, something, which had annoyed both of them.

"So tell me, did you get the same phone call I did this morning?" Rachel asked between bites of the big mac, and she silently thanked the people who created such food. Calorie intake for the whole day maybe but it was soooo satisfying.

"Yeah, I got the call. Seems like England in the choice this year." Kate said between mouthfuls of fries. She noticed the guys at the next table eyeing them and blatantly listening in on their' conversation for an opening, Kate turned on the frost look her ex told her she must have copyrighted. The boys turned right around, and went away. She didn't do it on purpose but at the same time it was highly effective, and with a shrug she decided to stick with what worked, turning her ear back to what Rachel was saying.

"England, didn't we go there a few years ago?"

"Yeah, but that was for some formal stuff. Mom claims we did not sight see on that vacation which we have to do this time. They are also planning stops in Scotland, Ireland, Italy- and other places. But I can't remember every place she listed off. Who knows where we are supposed to find the time to go all of them" Kate polished off her fries, and slurped on her drink.

"Italy hmmm." Rachel's eyebrows wiggled, and Kate knew exactly where her thoughts were. "Italian men are supposedly at the top. I'll have to put in a favorable opinion of stopping there. Maybe a few extra days, actually I should do some investigating on this. Would certainly help if I spoke Italian, but again just details. Nothing that can't be fixed."

"Lord, Rach, you and guys. Doesn't Ben have a problem with you ogling men? Or does he let you do as you please so long as you come home to him?" Kate mentioned considering Rachel's boyfriend. She'd never met the boy but thought he was probably like the rest, not entirely too bright but always good looking. Rachel didn't seem to realize that there were guys out there with brains and good looks; they just took a little looking. Farther then the local college frat party. For herself, Kate hadn't involved herself much with guys. In her opinion they made great friends, and were greatly amusing but not worth the drama in relationships. She had relationships before, good and bad but they all ended the last one only a few months ago.

"Ben doesn't have an opinion since Anna admitted that she and him have been an item almost as long as he and I have. In other words, he is out of sight out of mind. Who knows what I was thinking. I do think that traveling will be good; I need to get out of this city. Being a continent away sounds fantastic." It shocked Kate but she kept quiet. For all of her talking out loud Rache internalized a lot. That she spoke so casually of what happened meant she was hurting. Talking about it right now would do nothing; she needed time to sort it all out and would soon come to realize that it wasn't a great loss after all. Shopping, yep, that was the cure to all things.

Within minutes of finishing lunch Kate had her sister in their' first shop, and three hours later they decided they had done justice to the amount of time spent. They had both gotten little machines called ipods, recommended by their friends. Although skeptical of the muggle contraptions they were both determined to give them a shot, hours on a plane with nothing to do put twiddle their thumbs did not sound amusing to either of them. Along with the little machines they both bought clothing for the trip and had a grand time shopping. Rachel's mood had lifted almost immediately, which didn't mean much, and she was the master of covering up when she was hurt. Kate remembered that it had been most annoying as a kid, Rachel acting as if everything was a fine while she her self made a scene. Kate had no problem having a fight when she got angry, figured that's why you were able to scream. Biologically you have the ability to scream and get mad, so why not use it? Kate left Rachel at the door of her sister's apartment with the promise to call later. England was exactly what her sister needed. In a month she would be saying "Ben who?" well England or her next party which ever came first.

Over the next couple weeks Kate prepared to be gone for the summer. Her work as a healer went on until the very day before they left for England. The practice would be fine while she was gone though; it was a medium size pediatrics healing facility. Which focused mainly on young children. They also integrated muggle practices, which worked very well helping to heal the children quicker then just spells and potions. Kate had been lucky to get the job right off the bat from graduating it was exactly what she wanted to be doing. Kids were adorable, she thought, though they were tiring. The time off was going to be nice. Over the past few weeks she had even managed to get her mother to work in some of the more popular sights in Europe both muggle and wizarding word, which had Kate excited. That night she checked the plane reservations her parents had already made, and noted time she would have to get up in the morning. Her parents insisted that on family vacations they be a family, and that included flying the muggle way. She certainly wasn't excited about the hours of flight time but was well used to it considering her parents passed history. England she thought with a smile, and as had happened every year even though her first thought had been to say no, she always went with the flow and got into the spirit. She wondered to herself, did they still call people "yanks"?

With a shrug she thought that she would find out soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Already getting questions bout this, so fyi, Kate is mine. Not JK character. She made an appearance in the previous chapter at the end. You'll learn a lot about her soon enough.

Her parents had not disappointed her. After a week in Europe she was not disappointed nor surprised. She never knew that the wizard world had loved the idea of having world records so much that they had copied the muggle tradition. Oh yes, she had owled to her friends back in the States, England's wizard world had a largest ball of twine, except with the component of magic added to it. Though to her the fun was taken out of it, hundreds of wizards and witches supposedly flocked to the sight every week. Although Kate had a funny suspicion her mom might have over estimated the number. Especially since the ball of twine was covered in dust, and the dirt parking lot had no tire tracks. Frankly, she had written, Rachel and she had been creped out by the place. It was like one of those scenes in a horror movie, where you wanted to tell the girl to get out of the creepy deserted place. Deserted, ghost town places were just never a good idea. It always ended with screams of horror, people just never seemed to learn that lesson.

Which was why Kate was shocked find herself where she was right now. She was standing in the visitor's center at the Royal Palace. The magic one, not even the muggle one. She didn't even know where they were going that morning when they set out in their rental car. Her father had gotten she and Rachel up at an unbearable hour and just told them they were on to their next adventure. They went, but groaning. No one outside the family would believe her family was anything but serious, private; they had even been called stiff. No one knew the secret she thought. They were certifiably insane most the time. She often thought it would be funny if her father's board members showed up during a normal dinner conversation. The thought often had her chuckling.

Kate had no idea where they were going, and was shocked with what she saw in front of her, an hour outside the city and nestled into the hills was the largest castle she had ever seen. Funny enough it did not look out of place, it seemed to belong to the hills.

Once parked, and inside the security team descended upon them.

Ridiculous Kate mentioned to Rachael, only to get the cheery response.

"Naw, the airport was worse. Now those guys do a decent body search." Kate only chuckled, as intended, and looked over at her father.

"Now why on earth are we here Dad. Not that I'm complaining, but honestly, this is out of the norm for us. In fact that's the thing. This is a little too normal for us. No ghost town. Or weird facts."

"Now Kate, I know your mother likes the out of the ordinary, but it takes years to get tickets for this. A very select few are admitted every year. We have been on the list since you were babies. This place has some of the best magic induced architecture and art galleries. The whole place is a museum, not just what is on the walls. Centuries of historic events took place in every room. Enjoy it." and in a whisper added, "Or would you rather be seeing the world's largest owl?" With that threat he turned and walked away.

Kate was left laughing. No, she would definitely take this over her mom's idea. Looking around, Kate had to admit that the place was magnificent, and she had only seen the visitor's center so far.

And hour later…

It just kept going and going. The palace was like the energizer battery bunny. The place just kept going.

"Can you imagine living here?" Rachel said when the group started on the next room. It was just room after room of opulence.

"Your not about to spout out how wonderful a life like this would be, are you?" Kate returned, not even looking at Kate. Lord even the ceilings were fantastic. Rivaled Michelangelo, really just magnificent. This room they were in, had skies painted delicately. It was absolutely stunning.

"No, it would scare me to live in a place like this. Imagine the formality in the lives of the people that live here? Must be horrible. I mean I'm sure they are used to it. But can you imagine Kate? I get bored with the few functions and state dinners we go to every month, but night after night of small talk and stupid ness. I would go nuts!"

Anyone would, Kate thought. Her family may have wealth but nothing that rivaled anything like this. No one had wealth that rivaled anything near this. This was just, well, it was suitable considering who it housed she supposed. She doubted royalty in the muggle world would complain about their lives if they saw what this family undertook. King of England times a hundred. Talk about having your life planned. And she thought she had it bad when her dad told her which college to go to.

The gallery, was just fantastic, was all she could think. It really was centuries of history right on the walls. It seemed to go on forever, painting after painting, statues, and artifacts. Documented history for centuries. Coming to the next painting, she mused that there was a likeness throughout the generations of the royal family. King Percival looked a lot like King William the second, and King Alexander looked a lot like King Augustus. It wasn't just in features either; each portrait of a King seemed to have the same look. Different then the one they had in pictures taken before they were King.

"This leads us to Crown Prince James the third." The tour guide went on, "who would have been King if not for his untimely passing. This painting was taken when he took on the Crown, and I think you'll see that he bears a resemblance to his father"

Kate stopped listening to the guide and looked at the portrait. No, he didn't look like the rest of his line, nor his father. There was a big difference He looked sad. Looked like the whole world was on his shoulders and he hated it. He looked remarkably like the rest of the Crown Prince paintings and photos, except they were in other places since they were replaced with ones when the princes became Kings. But not James, no for eternity he would just be a Crown Prince. Odd she thought that none of the guides saw the difference in the portraits.

Sad life, she thought. Not one I would have wanted for anyone. To be stifled that much. She had her picture taken and media around her sometimes, and they were all bloodhounds. Not caring what it took to get the next picture. To have had that everyday must have been unbearable. Especially considering the rumors, even though she didn't believe any of them herself. After all, how could she believe old gossip, when she had herself had been a victim of the gossip columns a few times.

Next to James' painting was his Son's. Now that was a King. He had perfected the look, Kate thought with a smirk. Impressive, and she wondered for a second if he had stood in front of a mirror first and worked on it. She wouldn't be surprised if he had. If she were being painted for a painting that would eternally be looked at she would have done it. But, very few of the past Kings had gotten the look quite right, or maybe the artists had not gotten them right, but King Harrison had nailed it. It was a little aloof, definitely arrogant, and had a strong and kindness to it. He looked serious though, maybe a little too serious. With out knowing it Kate stood and stared as the group moved on. Something about the eyes, they showed some stress.

"Who could blame you though?" Kate said, not realizing that she had thought aloud.

"Who indeed?' came the decidedly male and English accented reply from behind her. Turning Kate stumbled a second in shock, and looked back at the portrait to confirm that the face on the painting, and the eyes of the real person she was looking up into were exactly the same. Wow, all right no need to panic she thought, family surrounds me. Or…. Looking around Kate realized that the rest of the group had moved on through the end on the room. How long had she been staring at the painting? Okay, she thought, this is a little weird.

She was alone, well not alone exactly. The man standing in front of her was everything the painting was. He was taller then she would have thought, as she probably only came to his shoulders, if that. His hair was messy, and you would think he would be dressed in old jeans just from looking at him from the neck up, but he was in a suit. It suited him, she decided. Yep, girls must drool over him.

"Sorry, must have lost my tour group." Kate said absently. Realizing that she had been staring longer then necessary, and felt her cheeks going red. She was usually the one being stared at, definitely not the other way around for goodness sakes. And meeting officials and even royalty was nothing new to her. It would be this time that she started acting like a dork, she thought.

"Yes, I guess you did," the man said softly. Looking into her eyes and holding her gaze so intently that it made her uncomfortable.

Kate took a deep breath in, and then out. Lord, she was being stupid.

"Yes, well I'm certain your security people will get upset if I fall too far behind your Highness, excuse the interruption."

"No, not at all. Well unless you pull a wand on me, or one of those muggle gun contraptions. Then you would find yourself lying on the floor very quickly. I certainly wouldn't want to see that happen." Kate looked up in his eyes to surprisingly find them laughing at her, and she chuckled as he had intended. Looking behind him at the guards, she decided they were quite capable of that. There were over half a dozen of them, and she figured most people would be suitably intimidated.

"Well I wouldn't want to push them into doing something so drastic. The floor just doesn't seem that comfortable. Which you might want to do something about that if kicking people to the floor is a usual practice around here. Should I put that on one of those handy comment cards back in the visitors center?"

She was charming was all Harry could think. And she had a spark. Spark was good. And getting her to smile had been easy. She was definitely beautiful when she smiled; there was no other word for it. Different though, and he wasn't sure how. Most people would have fallen to hysterics if he came upon them like he had.

"Yes, well it was a pleasure meeting you your Highness." Kate turned away and walked quickly to the door, un-knowingly leaving the King smiling at her back, and wondering why the introduction had been one sided.

Surreal, she thought, absolutely surreal. When the hell did that ever to happen to anyone?

A/N: I know been a while. Sorry.

Nothing you recognize is mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. Wish it were, but its not.

"Are you going to even mention the fact that you disappeared during the tour?" Rachel asked on the way out of the Castle.

"Disappeared, more like the group moved on with out me. No reason to read anything into it" Kate didn't even glance at her, just strolled to the car.

She needed to get out of here. Men, they just, they just, well she couldn't think of the proper term for this man but when she did she would call him it till the end of time….to herself anyway. She just couldn't think of the word at the moment.

Rachel looked at her quizzically, trying to find out if her sister was hiding anything. Kate had been quiet once she met back up with the group. And a quiet Kate meant one of a couple things, one was that a hell of a fight was coming on or there was something she wasn't telling. Given circumstances Rachel figured it had to be the latter. Her sister however, was one of the only people she knew that wouldn't spill a secret under pressure. And Rachel figured she was pretty good at putting the pressure on. Disheartening, she thought sarcastically to her self.

The ride back to London was filled with talk of everything they had seen. Under normal circumstances Kate would have been right in the midst of the talk, and she tried to be, but finally gave up and tried to get some sleep. She blamed her weird mood on sleep deprivation. This was all her fathers fault really for getting her up so early. She would have been poised this afternoon otherwise. But as she drifted off she realized even she didn't believe that argument.

Her name was Kate, Harry thought even as he winced. He really shouldn't have checked into it but the temptation had sat there, and it had been so easy to find out, just a quick call to the visitors center. Now he knew though, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. And so he sat, in his large office and in his leather chair, staring at the little card that had her name on it.

He reasoned that now he knew her name the mystery was gone. And that was usually what kept him interested in a girl. Once that was gone, quite frankly so was he. Now he could just throw away the card, he even had his muggle shredder on and buzzing, but for some reason he couldn't seem to do it. The knock at the door had him putting the card away in a drawer for safe keeping, until he found the time to throw it away. Busy man that he was, he reasoned.

Blaise strolled in which had Harry's eyebrows lowered.

"I thought you were…never mind I don't know where you were this time, but you were somewhere and not due back for a few weeks" There was something about Blaise though. He was smiling, and not his usual snarky, arrogant smile. It was odd, it almost looked happy.

"I was, and now I'm back." Blaise sat down in one of the two easy chairs in front of Harry's desk. After a minute of complete silence, Blaise was still fidgeting, and Harry feeling both a little worried and mad, gave himself into temper, the one he only allowed his friends to see.

"Bloody hell, just say it, what ever it is!"

Blaise looked up and grinned like a choirboy.

"I'm engaged" and nothing could have startled Harry more then that announcement. Another minute of silence ensued, though this time it seemed the strain had shifted people. Happiness, dread, and confusion they were all running through Harry's mind. Blaize's was consistently one of the bachelors of the year, every year. Harry had heard him say over and over again that he never wanted to settle down.

"You mean engaged to be married. The vows thing?" Harry asked, trying to make sure that he hadn't completely lost his senses.

"Of course, mate"

"You had better start explaining right now," was the only answer Blaise got.

"Well, we've been keeping it low key. Har you see she's not one of us."

"Not one of us how?" Harry asked, completely befuddled, as worry seemed to overtake Blaise's expression.

"Socially. And I know you wouldn't care about that, but others do. And well she does. Has taken me a bloody long time to convince her to stop being such a ninny, and realize that my friends would support me. But I swear she is the most stubborn female I have ever come across." Blaise grinned as though her stubbornness was actually a good thing.

"Its taken me two bloody long years to convince her to marry me. But she is just so stubborn! It's absolutely maddening some times!...I can see you're confused. Do you remember a girl several years ago that you met at Hogwarts during your last little bit of study there? She was friendly with Arianna"

Harry thought hard but quite honestly couldn't think of any girl in particular for a few minutes, until finally one came to him. A girl, yes there had been one. Curls he remembered, though a name didn't connect with them. Yes, he had actually thought she was pretty at the time. Actually there had been a little infatuation, but that had been gone in the blink of an eye. Intelligent he remembered.

"Lots of curls?" and Harry knew he had hit his mark when Blaise's face lit up. His stoic friend obviously pleased he remembered.

"Yes, well remember I wasn't pleased with your questioning about her?"

"Blaise lets be honest. I might have been slow on the up take at the time, but you were bloody furious at the interest I had in her. I did not think at the time your feelings were that strong for her, and even so, that was years ago."

And Harry finally smiled as he realized Blaise had found someone that wouldn't be swept off their' feet. He had girls falling at his feet everywhere. Women who would accept a marriage proposal from him with out even a proper introduction, and yet he had picked the one female that would take years of convincing. Harry smirked internally, he loved Blaise, but couldn't help but thinking that this was going to make an interesting marriage to watch. Adrian would be laughing hysterically if he were she

"Yes, well we stayed in touch after school. Or rather I stayed in touch-"

"By in touch you mean you implanted yourself into her life?" Harry asked with a smile. Once Blaise decided he wanted something that was it. No questioning, no hesitation, and he never changed his mind.

"Well, exactly. Anyway, we became good friends and well more over time. Well Har I know you don't know her, but I need you to except this with out the third degree questions. I know this seems sudden, but I want this and so does she. And even more, I know it is stupid but bullocks, I want your approval!" Blaise seemed distraught over the whole thing, getting Harry even more riled.

"Let me get this straight you've been dating this lady for two years, yet this engagement is sudden and you have reason to believe that I wouldn't except it. Hell, if I'm mad its because you hadn't told me earlier! You know I couldn't care less about her lineage, and from what I remember she was a nice person. Kind of a bookish person wasn't she, a little shy?" Harry thought aloud, wondering how that was ever going to be a good match for his extroverted and sometimes over the top friend, but Blaise only grinned. Harry had a feeling though that she would keep him in line, laughing to himself, he couldn't wait to meet the chit.

"Yeah, well, books can be very interesting if you use them in the right-" Blaise started with a definite twinkle in his eye. "Stop right there" Harry cut him off, "I don't want to know! I really don't want to know. If you plan on marrying the girl then I really want to be able to look her in the eye without knowing too much. Sorry" the last thing he needed to know was the behind the scene details. Of course Blaise talked to him, but play by play on his future wife was not necessary.

"What was her name by the way?" Harry asked.

"Hermione, Mya to me, even though she's decided she doesn't like it."

"Well I should meet her soon shouldn't I?" which was all the confirmation that Blaise needed to know that his almost brother was behind him. He wasn't sure why he wanted Harry to be okay with this but he did. Harry was the closest thing to family that he had, besides Alec and Genevieve. "I expect you to come to dinner tonight. I'm sure my grandparents will have plenty of questions."

Blaise was still in such a good mood he didn't bother to point out that Harry had made it an order, and Blaise didn't follow those. He would come to dinner, because this family had made him a part of theirs, and that made it important to tell them. He left Harry's office with his shoulders a little lighter. Mya had told him it was ridiculous to need someone else's approval, but he had stayed quiet, which he knew irritated her even more. Married life sure was not going to be boring, that was for certain.

She was American. Harry wondered how in he world he had not realized that before hand. Her accent, well he was too busy noticing other things that to notice that. The card with the name on it, now lay on his desk with scribbles of other notations. It was an hour after Blaise had left his office and he had already fallen to temptation. Not only did he now have her name, but also where she was staying, her age, where she was from and even though he had not asked for it Jerome had thrown in the little tidbit that she seemed to be unattached. Not that he care, he assured himself. Things would never progress farther then her being a name on a card. He was a newly crowned king, and certainly did not want any hassles. This girl in particular had hassle written all over her. As his next meeting came in he slipped the card back into the drawer.

His next meeting happened to be security. Michael Keller had been head of the department for a few years, doing a rather magnificent job. He was around fifty, always as neat as a pin in a grey suit.

"Hello, Michael," Harry said while motioning with his hand for the man to sit down. "What's on the agenda? Unfortunately I haven't had time today to look it over."

"First topic sir would have to be that of Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort"

"Yes," Harry started reading the briefing and looking rather unconcerned, "that man always seems to come up at the most inconvenient time. Any luck on the prophecy?"

"No, unfortunately not sire. It stays as it is. Now unfortunately Voldemort seems to be getting a little more proactive…." Michael went on to tell Harry about several different attacks on muggles that had happened in the past six months. All relatively small, just little annoyances to announce that he was still around, even though technically Voldemort was not. Over the years many theorists had come to the conclusion that the prophecy did not mean that both parties had to be technically living. Since Voldemort was still non human he needed to be killed off totally by Harry's hand. He didn't have a problem with that at all. It was what was going to happen, and Harry wasn't concerned. Because of who he was, from day one his Grandfather had put tails on most of Voldemort's past followers, anyone seen as suspicious had been taken in for questioning under treason laws of associating with a known murderer. The law had turned out to be pretty useful, and Azkaban had willingly taken the traitors. This in turned helped to cut off most the people the spirit, or whatever he was, would try to contact. Pretty effective, but scientists were getting close to a potion and spell that would annihilate the so-called Dark Lord once and for all. Harry ordered Michael to put more people into the effort of the attacks, and make sure the people who were helping were caught, which of course Michael was on to.

After some minor points about threats, which Royalty always dealt with, Michael left with a promise to send the head scientist to Harry later in the week for an update on progress. Harry relished in the thought of getting rid of the Evil being once and for all. It was something he had waited a long time to do. He was going to relish it.

With a final notation put into the file, Harry smiled as his next meeting came in.

Two weeks later Harry was sitting in an outdoor café in Italy with Blaise and his fiancé. Hermione, as she did prefer to be called, was stubborn, opinionated, and utterly perfect for Blaise. She had been shy with him initially, and Harry finally realized that it was because of their meeting so many years ago, which he admitted to himself that he had found it a little ironic too. Soon enough though she had begun to loosen up, and converse with Harry as a normal person. Harry thought she was delightful; she stood on her own as a woman and could not have a better personality to match Blaise's. She would never be swayed by a simple smile which unfortunately Blaise had used quite successfully over the years. Over the last few weeks he had met the couple at various outings, formal and not so formal. Today's brunch was at one of he and Blaise's favorite little places.

The servers kept clear of them except when summoned, as well as posted their own guards out on the street to make sure that the three some was given their privacy. Hermione had yet to get used to the entourage that followed Harry around but he figured that would take time, after all they did go almost everywhere with them.

"I still don't get how you do it Harry. Personally this would drive me insane." She said as they ate salads, and gestured to the paparazzi behind the security lines.

"Easy love," Blaise started to answer for him, which Harry was grateful for because on this topic he knew he came off sounding like an idiot. 'They have been there all Harry's life and though to a lesser extent, all of mine. You get used to them, learn which are good and bad, and just learn to deal." Hermione nodded, still trying to figure out how she would learn to deal with it. Some of Blaise's life was just being introduced to her since they had kept their relationship a secret for so long. She was strong though and figured that whatever came their' way they could deal with it.

Half way through lunch and conversation Harry glanced over his shoulder and did a double take with what he saw. Standing not 25 feet away was the girl. Unbelievable he thought, he figured he would escape the darn card in his desk by leaving England for a bit, to clear his head, and here she shows up in the flesh. In Italy of all places. But what started out as shock led to darkening thoughts as he took in whom she was with. An Italian man was standing there obviously trying to get her attention, and it looked like he was halfway succeeding. Unbelievable. Didn't she know that in Italy was best to travel with a man. Where the hell was that father of hers? Her sister and she made quite a pair in simple sundresses. But wear Rachel let her hair flow Kate had pulled hers back into a sleep ponytail. She should have dressed in a wheat sac or something, didn't she know better?

Harry didn't realize that by this time Hermione and Blaise had looked over to see why Harry had stopped mid sentence and now looking blistering mad. Blaise was grinning while Hermione looked a little confused.

"Anyone you know Harry?" Blaise queried but didn't get an answer.

Watching the man flirt with Kate and become pushy, Harry muttered a cruse got up and stalked over. Which would not have been such a big deal if he wasn't who he was and the entire press core was following him and other famous people having lunch. Knowing a scene about to unfold Blaise muttered the same oath, told his fiancé to wait a minute and stalked after Harry, around the little patio fence enclosing the outside dining area.

Kate was beyond frustrated. What was charming at first turned in to annoying very quickly. The Italian man was good looking but not enough to make up for the pushiness. Talk dark and handsome had never looked worse. Looking at Rachel, Kate could see that her sister found the whole situation hilarious. It was not amusing in the least. Kate looked around for an escape route and noticed a familiar face stalking towards them, and not a particularly happy face at that. Her astonishment turned to annoyance as the familiar face stepped in behind the Italian.

"I think the lady is not interested" Harry said in his most superior voice.

The Italian, who's name Kate hadn't caught looked upset that someone was stepping in and turned around to face the intruder, his stance wide and ready for a confrontation, but when he recognized the King's face his mouth hung open in what Kate thought was a great impression of a fish.

"And I think it is time for you to leave her alone. I am sure you agree on this. You are excused." Kate looked on shocked as the Italian walked away with out another word. He just followed the command like a puppy. Looking behind the King Kate saw another Italian looking on grinning, but he didn't raise any objection, and did not try to step in. Kate breathed a sigh of relief that he obviously was not a threat.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you your Highness, but I could have taken care of him myself."

"Yeah, well you definitely looked like you were. Taking care of it that is." The king no longer looked mad, in fact he looked like he was enjoying this too much. He was laughing at her in fact. How did this happen she wondered, first she meets the King in a bizarre circumstance and now all of a sudden he's playing knight in shining armor. She didn't even want to look over and see what Rachel was thinking. She was sure her expression must look a lot like the King's.

"Well, thank you for the unneeded and unwarranted assistance, I'm sure you have plenty of things to do, Necessary things," she insisted with a wave of her hand. She just wanted to get out of here. Now.

She even tried to walk passed him, but he nicely blocked her way in what didn't even seem like a block, more like a shifting of his stance.

"You know I don't think we even properly introduced ourselves last time we met. Which I think you would agree is quite necessary considering the amount of conversations we've had in such a short time span. So why don't I go first. I'm Harrison, or Harry if you like. And you would be?"

Kate took a deep breath. His gaze was uncomfortably direct, and he had the ability to make her feel like they were alone even though she knew there were hundreds of people standing around them. Answering him seemed like the best course of action before she scooted away, though she really wanted to scream at his arrogance.

"Kathryn, or usually Kate. Kate Benington." Then he held out his hand to her, and for want of not causing a scene, she told herself, she reached to shake it. But instead of shaking it he took her hand and lightly kissed it, as he held her gaze. Green eyes met brown and held for a moment. Heat flared, starting somewhere, where she wasn't sure, and working all the way to her toes, causing them to curl at the feel.

Good Lord he was dangerous, she thought as she snatched her hand away and unconsciously covered it with her other. The man had the gall to smile at her as though he knew what she was thinking. Yep, dangerous.

"Well was nice meeting you, again that is." Kate announced loudly with the shake of her head, trying to clear it.

At that moment the Italian man came up from behind Harry, and slapped him on the back good-naturedly.

"So Har," the man said grinning, "going introduce me to your friend?" Harry stiffened for a second and then relaxed.

"Kate this is Blaise Zabini, or rather Lord Zabini. Blaise this is Kate Benington"

"Nice to meet you Kate" Blaise said, grinning charmingly, and held out his hand. He shook her hand in a friendly matter, almost raised it his lips, but with a look at Harry smoothly released her hand and then grinned again.

Kate turned and introduced Rachel to the two men, and by Rachel's grin, Kate could tell she was going to have a lot of explaining to do back at the hotel. This was not going to be pleasant.

"Well we have to go. And I'm sure you have many things to attend to," Kate announced, looking pointedly at Harry. "It was an honor to meet your Highness," Harry lips turned at her pointed use of his title. "We have to get back, our schedule is quite busy. Best of luck in the future." Even to her Kate thought she sounded lame, but it was the best she could come up with, she turned and walked quickly away, trusting that Rachel would follow, and leaving the two men standing on the side walk.

Harry was grinning at her backside, and the sight of her sister rushing to catch up with her. Blaise was still standing beside him.

"Now Harry, why do get I get the impression she has no intention of every seeing us again?"

"I have no idea," Harry watched as the girls turned the corner. She had not looked back once. Not just spark, she had fire. This was going to interesting. Harry finally noticed the reporters that had been blocked off by his bodyguards, but photographing the entire incident. With a shrug of the shoulders her put on his black sunglasses, and turned back to the café and Blaise.

"But I think I'll give her some time before I disabuse her of that notion." Blaise only grinned. He had so much to fill Hermione in on, and he was even thinking of sending Sirius an owl. There were definitely games afoot.


	10. Chapter 10

New Chapter

It had started out as a good morning, she was sure of it. She had gotten up on the right side of the bed, figuratively. Had a wonderful breakfast in the hotel with her family, her favorite actually of scrambled eggs and bacon, cooked exactly as she preferred them, so thinking back she wasn't sure exactly when it had turned to be so, well, complicated.

Then his face came to mind. Oh yes, she knew exactly where it had gone wrong. It had gone wrong the moment she got back to her room from breakfast and a large white snowy owl was sitting upon her desk. Looking as though it had every right to be there, as though she had not locked her window the night before. She knew it wasn't a messenger owl immediately, as they were usually brown and often of unknown decent, as she got closer she saw the collar on the animal; a silk tie around its neck with a small gold pendant, obviously warning people not to steal her or otherwise deal with owner. No, not a messenger owl at all, but one who's lines could probably to traced as far but as champion muggle dogs she had heard about. The owl's ancestors must have served the same family. The owl's eyes seemed to gleam with pride at its toplofty station, and Kate thought it must be fate. Owl and master were so much alike. In front of the owl was of course a letter, and for a moment Kate debated walking out of the room and pretending she never saw it. It would be so easy and so uncomplicated to do so, however she did not think the owl was going to take the hint and just fly off with the letter in tow, back to its master. That would simply be too easy, and Kate didn't think she had that sort of luck. She never did before and there was no chance it was going to start today.

One week ago she had left _him_ standing in the middle of the street, how was it that he still wanted to communicate with her? Wasn't leaving someone standing there and basically wishing them a nice life kind of code for never intending to see the person again? She certainly thought so, and she was almost positive the rest of the world would agree with her. But she had had a feeling from the beginning that this man did not do anything normal, again that would be just to simple.

The bird seemed to read her thoughts squawking at her rather elegantly, if it was possible to describe and owl squawking as elegant. It seemed to suit her though Kate thought with an unconscious shrug. She took a few minutes drawing out the opening of the envelope before drawing out the letter, and she read the very uncomplicated and well…. simple sentence quickly.

_Doing anything Friday evening? -H_

Kate looked up in confusion reading the short missive over and over again. Trying to figure out what she was missing. "H"? Like they knew each other, worse like they were intimate. Kate had dated one man for seven months and still wrote out "Kathryn" with every letter, and this man basically assumed…. well she wasn't sure what he was assuming. He was assuming that he knew her that's what! She should be outraged she told herself. And Friday night, when it was already Wednesday, did he think she had no life? She could chalk it up to him being just an arrogant royal who just figured everyone would clear their schedule for them, but somehow that just didn't fit the mold, she thought. Something just didn't exactly fit there. Rather then try to figure it out though she decided he might just be one of those people that had no reason, although he didn't seem like that type either.

After pondering she went to her own stationary on the neat little desk next to the window, which overlooked Venice, and with great enjoyment penned her own very short, very simple, letter. She could have thought of an excuse that would have been obviously an excuse, a more elegant way of saying, "Sorry I have to baby-sit my six sisters," or "I have to wash my hair Friday night" but finally stuck with the truth and named the function she and her family were attending. That ought to show him she thought handing the letter to the white owl that had quieted down while it waited for the reply. She watched as it swooped out of the window to return to its master.

For some reasons though it still bothered her. Why she thought, because that had been way to easy. She wished she was wrong about this, but she had a suspicion that she had just played right into his hand. Shaking off the thought she wandered to the shower to get ready for an action filled, adventurous day... touring the largest butter beer factory with her family.

VVVVMMMMMVVVVVMMMMM

Harry watched Hedwig fly in through his window as he sat at his massive desk. She had responded quicker then he thought she would, looking at his watch noting the time. Harry figured she would take at least a day to respond just in principle, and he had given her a week to settle into the idea of him. He knew people generally took there time getting used to mentally who he was, and after absorbing it, they finally acted normal around him. And although she definitely did not seem like the type to require and adjustment period, hell he thought it was stupid, but he still gave her the time.

With her, he had given her a week to…. well he wasn't sure why but he figured a week was enough time to have her start thinking that he had let the idea of them drop. Of course he was assuming she thought of him at all, but dismissed that entirely with out hesitation. No one consciously did not think of him, the idea was just wrong. He certainly was not someone that people generally forgot. Though in his mind there was the thought that if anyone were going to purposely not think about him it would be Kate.

Hedwig waited for him on her perch while he got up and walked over and relieved her of the letter. He took no time opening it and grinned as he read the short sentence.

_Already attending Summerset Ball- Kathryn Renee Elizabeth Benington_

He actually laughed aloud when he read her name to the room. She had even done the little spell to stamp it, like muggles had when they needed too many letters signed and just had a stamp to put the name at the end. That was good he thought, he had not even considered that. He thought the gauntlet had already been thrown but if it had not this definitely would have started it all over again. She had temper. And grinning he thought that temper was a fabulous thing. She certainly would never back down from him, never let him win an argument. Instinctively, he just knew they would fit together like a lock and key would.

What she didn't realize thought that the point of this little exercise was just to find out where her family had plans on Friday. He knew very well that there was no way she was going to say that she was wide open and would love to see him. This was exactly what he had hoped for, he thought walking over to his desk and calling in his secretary.

With in seconds an older matronly woman, short and somewhat on the plump side walked in.

"Yes Sir?"

"Mrs. Wilson, did I by chance get an invitation to the yearly Somerset Ball?" he asked directly.

"Yes of course Sir. That is one of the few I did not respond too yet, but-"

"Send them a confirmation that I will be attending, and you might as well send the rest of my lot letters as well with the plans for that evening. No doubt they'll want to attend for show." He trailed of in the end. He knew his friends would find out he was going anyway, and it was not unusual for him to pick one of these affairs to attend a couple nights a week. It was why his secretary did not give a negative reply to all, only the ones that there was no chance he would ever think of attending. Hostess' had gotten used to the fact that the closer to the date of the party and still no reply from him, the actually better chance they had of him making an appearance. Knowing the young King's quirks was actually something that the more experienced and important hosts prided themselves on, that and the fact that having him attend was never made to be a big deal. New hostess found out very quickly that if the King showed up at your event and you made it into a moment, then you would never see him again. And not because he would actually refuse your invitations, but because his secretary simply would never let him attend another. Your name would never be listed again as a possible place for the young King to spend his evening.

Suffice to say it was not often that anyone made the mistake anymore of drawing attention to Harry. They simply let him enjoy himself and do what he pleased. However they did know that if he replied with an affirmative then they might as well count in another couple, as Harry usually at least brought one of his friends in tow. His own personal way of making sure that he never had too horrible of a time. That would privately insult some, while others would not care at all. Neither of which mattered much to the man sitting behind the massive desk.

So Somerset Ball, eh?" Blaise asked at lunch on Thursday afternoon.

"Yes, haven't seen them in a while, so I figured why not?" Harry replied not even looked up from his salad which seemed to Blaise was taking an in ordinarily large amount of concentration to eat at the moment. He merely sat back in his chair and grinned,

"So, do you know what time she plans on being there?" To which Harry finally looked up, grinned, and replied,

"Mate, I haven't the foggiest notion what you are talking of."

"'Course" was the only reply from Blaise in a smug tone. "But we'll of course want to be there later on in the evening I gather, to uh, give anyone time to uh settle in and possibly think we won't show up, correct?"

Harry finally looked up from his salad and grinned a grin cunning that had spoken volumes even as a child.

"Absolutely mate."

Blaise only gave a mutter "well this ought to be interesting." And turned his attention to his own lunch.

She was bored, more then bored, but took pride in the fact that it did not show on her face at all. She knew because she kept looking at the huge walled mirrors to make sure a perfect smile was in place. Rachel had caught her a couple times and started making fish faces at the mirror in order to alleviate her own boredom.

Kate knew she couldn't complain about her surroundings. The ballroom was covered in gold. Fabulous moving murals painted by the greatest artist in the world lined the ceilings. Chandeliers hung from the fifty-foot ceilings. Yes, the mansion and especially the ballroom were spectacular.

It was odd but most other girls at the Somerset Ball were dancing almost every dance. It was one of the rare occasions when there seemed to be more males then females. However, only a few guys had asked them to dance. She knew it wasn't cockiness thinking back to all the balls she had been to when her partners had lined up to dance with her. Ballroom etiquette stated that men and women on a young age had to dance, so people always went first to the partners they preferred and moved down to the ones it was just a duty to dance with to make sure you were dancing all the dances. But tonight it was the opposite and an uneasy feeling loomed in the air. Men certainly looked at Rachael and herself but not many came forward. She had that feeling that she was missing something that somehow a lot of people in the room knew something that she did not. That was never a good feeling.

Rachael and she automatically stuck together because of this. They mingled and talked for the first half of the ball and then went to dinner. It was after midnight by the time the second half began. Usually these were slower dances, and although magic tradition was extremely conservative one, couples danced rather closely the second half.

Kate decided that this evening was obviously just and off one when by the third dance of the second half she still had not been asked to dance. Rachael had danced once and seemed slightly agitated now. Thought Kate glanced at her parents and saw that they had barely noticed the on goings. They fortunately had many acquaintances at the ball and had been consumed by lively conversation.

It wasn't until she noticed the people around her looking behind her and trying to look disinterested that Kate got a tinkling feeling on the back of he neck. Her back still facing the grand staircase, she realized what was going on and finally turned around and straight into black dress robes. At her eye level she saw and insignia on the lapel, and what she could only describe and slow motioned, looked up into a face that was smiling an arrogant little grin.

Lord, she thought, the man had no right to look that good. This was just not good. In that moment she tried to put her finger on what it was about him. She hated arrogant men, which he certainly was, and come to think of it she had always dated more of the fair-haired type, or definitely preferred it. And here she was breathless and unable to speak to a man that was definitely the opposite of everything she had ever been attracted too. But like it or not she liked him. Way too much than what was considered good for her.

She looked up into his eyes frowning, for one of the first times not quite certain what to think.

But the man solved that problem, and in a stage whisper, leaned in close to her, his hands clasped behind his back and looking as smug as ever, "So, I have heard through the grape vine that you are having trouble this evening procuring dance partners?"

Kate's face was quickly replaced with confusion, then understanding, and then anger.

"You smug son of a –!" she started sharply, only to be cut off by his hand, and a gentle male finger rubbing over her lips in slow movements.

His gaze went from her eyes down to where his fingers rested, and stopped their movement. She was gorgeous in her well-deserved temper he thought. He knew she would be upset by his highhandedness, such was to be expected, but seeing the fire in her eyes almost made it worth it. Seeing her at all tonight made it all worth it. She was gorgeous in a shimmering cobalt dress. Walking down the stairs to meet her she had taken his breath away, which seemed like a weakness to him but he decided that he would analyze his emotions later. All that filled his vision was her.

A slight cough from over his shoulder brought Harry out of his thoughts, and into the realization that he was causing somewhat of a scene. "Well," he started, "as I can't do what I would really love to do," and as confusion came into Kate's face Harry allowed his gaze to drop down once more to her mouth, and watched not only comprehension but a delightful blush fill her face. "So, I am going to dance with you. Tomorrow you can yell at my arrogance, but tonight I am just going to enjoy dancing."

Kate was still a little dazed and nodded her approval; she noticed that as she and Harry came on the dance floor most people tried to look away, although a select group of young men just grinned towards Harry. Giving him knowing smiles that told her exactly why she had not been asked to dance. She through a glance back to Rachael where she saw a handsome man asking for her hand. A man that she had not seen earlier and deduced he had come in with the man leading her to the floor. Finally forced to turn her attention away she looked up at Harry slightly frowning.

Harry shook his head wondering if it was necessarily a good thing that so early on in their relationship he could read her so well. It seemed as thought every emotion went through her faces and he already knew what they were. With Kate in his arms he smiled gently and nodded towards Rachael and the unknown man.

"His name is Adrian, Lord Adrian Pucey. And he won't cause her harm. I guarantee she'll enjoy having him partner her, as I am told by much of the ladies that he is an excellent dancer, unparalleled in fact accept by me."

The last line, as he intended cause her attention to finally dissolve from her sister and smile at Harry. He knew at that moment that even though he may have the world's attention when he talked but he had never felt like he did in this moment, with her attention on him, and his only on her.

Compared to the first two thirds of the dance the last third flew by. Harry and Kate danced every last dance together, causing quite a stir amongst the crowd, but neither of the two noticed. Kate glanced around every once in a while for Rachael, and each time found her securely in the arms of the man Harry called Adrian. Even once at the end of a dance she had seen he Adrian fetch her sister a drink and with one look towards waiting gentlemen, make sure that no one was going to intrude while he was away. It was highhanded, but instead of being upset or alarmed Kate found herself pleased. Rachael would be all right with the man just as Harry had told her. She was starting to think there might be something good about a little bit of a white knight personality in a man, though she knew she would never admit it aloud.

As the last song ended Kate realized that she had spent the last two hours in utter calmness. Some dances she and Harry had talked, while others they spent in comfortable silence. It was nice. Harry was not one of those people who needed conversation every minute, which was very much in attunes to Kate's personality. In fact too much time in the company of people tended to make her a little claustrophobic.

When the music ended and their final dance turn complete Harry led her off the floor, her hand firmly attached in the crook of his arm. Without a word he led her straight back to her parents side, and arrived there almost simultaneously with Rachael on the arm of a smiling Lord Pucey. Both courteously said their goodbyes, and as Harry leaned in for a formal kiss on the cheek, which her did not seem very formal at all, he murmured that he would call upon her tomorrow, and requested that she have lunch with him. This time Kate did not see the need to put him off with a polite dismissal, and to the shock of her parents she thanked him and said yes. Harry wasn't sure if that "yes" would last long. Though maybe she had figured out that he was likely to have his way no matter what she said. It was just the way things were.

Moving away Harry decided she would see him tomorrow for lunch and dinner, and if truth be known most the days for the rest of his life. Telling her that was going to be the surest way to run her off though, that he knew. His Kate was just not someone that was impressed with titles or money, and he have to readjust his thinking in ways to impress females. But as she walked away with her parents, glancing back it him, he couldn't help thinking that learning everything with Kate was going to be the best time in his life.

Harry apparated back to the castle expecting to finally get some rest after a rather long night. It was tedious that balls did not end until three or four in the morning. Of course they were usually attended by people that either did not work, work for their own company, or worked for amusement and had no trouble being fired or being talked about for missing days of work.

For Harry though, it was not to be. Walking up the main staircase Stuart, the family butler, appeared quietly.

"Master Harry, the minister of defense is in your office." Stuart was the only one who had ever called him "master Harry," as he once told Harry that there was only so much ego Harry should have. That and the king's title was not something to bestow upon a gentlemen that you had known long enough to change his diapers. Harry of course closed the discussion then and there, and truth be known couldn't have cared less what Stuart called.

Looking down at his watch he checked the hour again to make sure that it was correct. What ever the minister of defense wanted it had better of been important to be coming at four am. If it wasn't then he was finding a way to boot the fellow out. With a heavy sigh Harry turned to a mirror on the staircase, check his appearance, and made his way to the office Stuart had put the minister in.

Walking to the door, Harry opened it and saw his Minister standing near the window fidgeting. However what happened next was the last thing Harry had expected, nor could it have been any worse timed.

"Sire," the minister whispered once he noticed Harry in the room, "it's time."

Harry must have looked confused for the Minister added in the most serious voice possible.

"It is time sire. We found Voldemort. It is time to end this."


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks, a couple broken bones, internal injuries, and cuts later Harry was home in his own bed. As he lay in bed and thoughts over the previous few days he winced over the events. Riddle had been becoming more overt for the past year, and Harry's team knew that sooner or later he would make a mistake and his few followers would lead the team back to the top man, to the hideout. And they had. Riddle had been holed up in Russia with his followers guarding him. The sad truth was that the man had overestimated himself. Man. Well, whatever he was at the end wasn't really human, but that had been his own fault. Killing the man had been a huge effort. The horcruxes had been found but never destroyed until three nights ago. The surprise attack had hurt Riddle, and then Harry just had to finish him off. Murder. Yes, he knew he had said the words. But quite honestly more lives were lost that night then Riddle's and those were the ones that Harry mourned. Some had lost their lives collecting and destroying the pieces of Tom's soul. Of course their families would be taken care of, but that was in no way going to make up for what they had lost. He was not a martyr though, and he knew that blaming himself would do no good. This had been sealed as his fate since he born, and finally it had been completed. His mother and father he hoped were resting a little more easily now that this was over. They had fought for this, and now years later the majority of the fight was over. He had done it. But quite honestly he thought he would feel more then he did. Some sort of accomplishment, but it wasn't there.

The killing curse had been easier to say then Harry thought. He knew that meaning it was the key, and to be truthful that was easy. The hate he had for that man was always kept firmly under control, but it was always there under the surface. Some of his advisors had worried that Harry was so controlled that the curse would never work properly or have the power behind it that was needed. He was good at having power, that would never be a problem.

Well, he thought with a sad smile, his advisors had been wrong. Dead wrong. Wow, he thought, bad joke even in his head. He usually didn't make such stupid statements, and touched his head wondering if somehow his brain had scrambled a bit. Harry knew his grandfather had made the decision that the public would not be told about Voldemort's demise. There were of course rumors of where he had been, some thought it was due to Riddle and some not, but people would realize slowly that the threat was gone and look to him in suspicion that he was the reason. But unfortunately, what he didn't want is the huge stir among Voldemorts old followers that he was gone. Now in the midst of the confusion Voldemorts last followers would start seeking him out and hopefully fall right into the trap of waiting agents. He had been told just an hour ago that a few followers had been rounded up.

So here he lay, defeater of the dark person of whatever Tom called himself, and he had been ordered to bed for another forty-eight hours. He wouldn't disobey his Grandfather in this instance, as he knew he needed the rest and the healing time. He may have won the fight, but he had not gone unscathed. Bones broken, internal injuries were long. Somewhere in the back of his mind as he went over the time before his mission and elaving he remembered a place that he was supposed to have been, and a certain blond he was supposed to have contacted and swore an oath. Bloody hell, this was not going to be good. He had penned her a note but looking towards his desk saw it lying there and realized he had forgotten to send it in his haste to get moving. Hell, he thought sleepily.

And now that he felt the sleep over take he knew that his grandfather had damned well slipped in a sleeping draught.

She was back home, and it was good to be home. Damn good. In fact she couldn't think of anything she liked better then home. The great US of A. Yep, the best part of it was the thousands of miles it was away from Europe. Europe and all the people in it. All the horrible people in. Well, she thought with a wince that was not exactly true.

She had been back a few days, and knew that what she really needed to do was get on with her life. Which it was easy to do that because of work and such, but what she needed was to get out, and get a certain man out of her head.

The only way to get people out of your head was to replace them with someone else. However bad the theory sounded it tended to not only be useful but true. But usually in her case not needed.

Here's the thing she thought. It was usually she that became disinterested first. Was a little sad she guessed and it wasn't that her interest was so fickle, but even on the one occasion when she felt the other man's interest in her waning she, well she broke it off first, and then got over him later. In this situation she realized it was even stupider because they definitely were not an item or anything, she had been stood up for the date. A simple date she told herself. So, she thought, tossing her pen on her desk in the office, why was this so damned difficult. She should actually be happy that he had not pursued her further. Hell, she had not even wanted him to pursue her.

He had done what she wanted and backed off. More then that, there were several interesting rumors that he had spent a week with a heiress in the royal yacht off the coast for a little get away time. A little sex time too was her guess.

Oy, she was so screwed if she kept thinking this way. Looking down at her clock she cursed. Talk about wasting time, when she really really did not have any time to spare. Taking out a pen she resolved to finish work and then go out tonight and start the process of choosing a replacement. That was what she needed. Prince who, was going to be her thought tomorrow morning she decided.

"So, what kind of replacement are we looking for Kay?" Rachel asked loudly as they walked into the club. She had never, or rarely seen her sister in this type of state but she did understand it. If it had been her she would have gone to the guy who stood her up and offered his privates on a platter to his friends. Well, untrue she thought. She often never cared enough to take such measures. She hadn't with that guy Adrian, but she was over that she assured herself. But no matter what the situation she never acted like Kate. The quiet ice princess mentality was her sisters defense system and it worked. Chuckling to herself she realized that it made sure that most guys were not expecting the fire out of her sister when it came. And they ran like such dorks when it came, was funny really.

It had surprised her a little when Kate had called and asked if she was available to go clubbing tonight. And when they met up she realized Kate was serious about a replacement or new boy toy, she thought with a smirk. Her sister had gone for classy and a little showy silk. Midnight blue top and a black skirt. The shirt was the attention getter, nearly no back halter, and a plunging front. Rachel thought it would work. She herself had gone for a pink dress, strapless though decent in length. After all, this was a classy club and not one of the trash ones she sometimes went to. With a shrug she followed Kate to the bar, girls needed different places for different moods. She had frequented the later a few times since she had gotten back from Europe. Ass and Adrian, Gosh they sounded alike. Wait, not thinking in that manner any longer, moving on.

Kate sat on a barstool and turned to the bar, for the bartender they knew to take the order.

"Hey Kate, Rache, long time no see? What can I get for you ladies?" James was twenty-five, and always looked out for the girls when he was tending, and he was useful.

Six foot three ,delicious, had its advantages Rachael thought. Was too bad he didn't bat for her team but no one knew that. He and his partner Scott were perfect night out partners for them. Perfectly trustworthy, and knew most of their secrets.

"Hey Scott, usual white wine for me and I'm assuming Rachel wants—"

"Her usual margarita" James finished with a smirk, and turned to get the drinks.

"Alright so what type are we looking for tonight? One night toy, couple interesting dates guy, or are we back in the saddle for viable long-term possibility?"

Rachel asked, though she couldn't believe it when Kate seemed to give it some thought.

"Oh so you two are on prowl time eh?" James smirked and handed down their drinks. "Need any help?"

Kate winced while Rachael smiled brilliantly, God bless great bartenders, they knew everything.

"Who ya got?" Rachael asked, giving James her full attention while Kate frowned in her wine.

"Well, there is Carter Sting over there, doctor, would have something in –"

"Nope," Rachel cut off, "no one that would allow for the work aholic next to me to talk shop. "Moving on, next choice" This was fun, and so was the dirty look Kate had given her on that line.

"Alright, well lets see," he said scanning the crowd, his critical brown eyes assessing each man, considering and dismissing till he found what he wanted. "Okay that one. Devon Traygen. From money. Not quite looking to settle but my people say he's not counting it out either. Great looking. I mean come on, this is the east coast, how often do you get over six feet here. The brown hair is ordinary I grant you, but the eyes I can tell you are fantastic. And—"

"Wait, I've never even heard of him, why is that? Or considered him for myself" Rachael interrupted staring at the man in the middle of his group of friends, or whatever you called a group of men. She caught something in James eyes, and he watched Kate who was staring at the man and obviously thinking more then she should.

"Oh no, he's not one of us is he?" Rachel said, receiving the shake of the head from James that as attractive as Mr. Traygen was he did not have any magic in his blood. A pity too. She wouldn't make it into a big deal since neither was James, but his partner Scott was and therefore he had met she and Kate.

"No, but come on. He would be great. And who says that the two can't mix for god sakes. I'll be back. Gonna go help get the just 21 girls over there get drunk. "

"Okay, so what do you think Sis? I mean he's cute. Very worthy." So worthy in fact she thought that he had a couple women around him.

Yes, Kate thought he was cute. Certainly not gorgeous but he would do. Lord, why was she over analyzing this, almost as she would a car? Cute single guy, she should just go over and say hello. This really was no big deal. And her sister was looking her in the "I dare you" way she could never resist. Damn, she could never resist that look. Which had gotten her into a lot of trouble before. Oh, what the hell, and downed the rest of her wine. With out another word she turned fully and hopped off her stool. Starting to walk over to the booth where this Devon and friends seemed to be holding court, she couldn't think of what to say. With in seconds she was at the table and still without any clue of what to say.

Devon, looked up at the woman standing in front of him with amusement and appreciation in his eyes. She had quite a walk. Whoever she was, she had no idea what to say to him, and even more so she looked confused by it. With an up and down look at her he decided to throw her a lifesaver, and offered her a hand.

"Devon, you would be?"

Finally Kate breathed. "Kathryn." Well by the look in his eye at least he seemed to appreciate the effort this was taking her.

"Well, Kathryn how about a drink?" He asked scooting over, and summoned a waiter, who already had another white wine in his hand. Devon grinned in appreciation.

"So Kathryn, what brings you here tonight? You don't look like someone who does what you just did often?" as he did this he turned slightly putting one knee on the cushion, and effectively boxing off the rest of the people in the round booth. It was a smooth move Kate thought. One to give the impression of privacy.

"You mean the walking over?" she grinned. "No I don't. Take your pick of no guts or too old fashion. Each would partially be true" She smiled a little at him.

"Oh I doubt that. So, what do you do?"

"Oh I work in the medical field. You?" Kate asked, not being specific at all. Good sense not to tell a muggle that you are a magical healer. Helping to save people from curses and the occasional dragon burning. Devon saw the humor in her eyes and wondered at it.

"I'm in real-estate. Let me guess we are both under estimating our professions, eh?" Kate sipped her wine and laughed. Laughed for one of the first times in a long time.

Twenty minutes later she had learned that Devon was extremely successful in real-estate investments, and knew how to make a woman laugh with alarming consistency. It was good she thought. No real spark, but it was a start and she would definitely go for great guy company. It would be assured that tomorrow she would think of Devon and how he made her laugh, and that was the point of the evening. It was great actually.

"so just got back from London a few weeks ago." She finished, and had realized she had unloaded on him her entire trip. Was not going to do that she thought, but Devon rolled with it.

"Was there actually, last month. Had the best time. There is this little place around-"

She relaxed listening to his trip, though minutes later Kate felt something in the air change. Something that had her looking to Rachael at the bar, who instead of looking at the guy she was talking to had her mouth wide open and looking towards the door which was a little behind Kate.

She would swear later that she had a sense of who was coming in the door, but turning around to look toward the entrance there stood the man that she was trying fretfully to forget. A rush of air went out, and she didn't realize Devon stopped talking and was looking over the where she was with a frown but enough sense to have an idea that this was not a first meeting.

Harry. He was standing at the entrance staring at her with such intensity it burned. His green eyes looking fierce and his mouth set into a firm line. In muggle black trousers and a charcoal sweater, he looked good enough for the muggle females to be looking for the sake of looking. But he had eyes only for Kate. Until he saw the man she was sitting next too, and glanced at him. As he strolled intently over to her table, Kate processed that Adrian had come in behind him and was staring at Rachael seemingly just as intense and just as upset, though a little less controlled then Harry. More so though he looked like he wanted to thrash the man Rachael was with at the bar.

Harry reached the booth in seconds, though Kate swore it had taken longer. What the hell was he doing here? He had stood her up, and never contacted her, not the other way around. And damnit, he had no right to be here right now.

He stood standing over her looking, well, happy would not be the word.

"Kate" The one word made her stomach flop and go into queasy mode.

"Harry," Kate said starting to regain some of her composure. Looking back at Devon she saw that as much as he was interested he was obviously staying quiet. Harry, she saw, his eyes had gotten even darker with her apparent concern for her male companion. It stayed quiet for a seconds while Kate talked herself into composure and realization that Harry deserved to be soundly thrashed.

"Well this is a coincidence Harry. Slumming it? Did you have a good trip to the Caribbean?" She said with a sip of wine, and was pleased how unconcerned she had sounded.

Devon now looked extremely interested by the slumming reference, as this was as upscale as clubs got. He would have to be an idiot not to see that these two had been involved, but he was curious to who the fellow was. Looking over to the bar where Kathryn's companion had been sitting he saw she seemed to be having a similar conversation with the Adonis over there. Better then a soap opera he thought. Though with a sip of beer he figured would be better if the green-eyed fellow didn't look like he was going to take a swing at him in any moment.

"Sorry love, haven't been down there lately, though I can have the yacht ready when you are." He said in a sarcastic tone that Kate definitely took exception too. "And as to slumming it, you would not believe the places where I have been lately."

"I couldn't care less. Though even that is more then you care about keeping appointments. Well, I appreciate you showing up here but if you don't mind, sir, I was in the middle of a conversation here. A very enjoyable one." Kate turned back to Devon with a dazzling smile and seemingly without a care. Harry looked about ready to wring her neck.

Harry leaned down then a spoke into her ear, which caused a shiver she wished she could have stopped. Even as pissed as she was the heat was there.

"Sweetheart, I get that you're bloody upset, but we are going to talk whether you want to or not. Now I suggest we do it far away from the muggles watching but since I came with people able to do a few memory erasing, I can have it here if you want. Your choice babe."

Harry then stood back and watched her consider for a moment, and watched the anger flush over her face. Good, he thought, she should be as pissed as he was. Over two weeks away from her and she was already cozying up to a suit. Good-looking suit from the looks, which made him even more pissed. She looked too good though. How the hell was he supposed to fight when half her body was uncovered! Damned unfair advantage in his mind.

Kate turned to Devon.

"I so apologize for this mans rudeness, he really has no class what so ever. Maybe we could get together for drinks sometime, after I take care of this little situation." With another smile for Devon and a glare for Harry she scooted out of the booth and headed past him to the door.

Devon sighed and glanced over at the Adonis and the other woman, and saw that man was taking a more forceful approach and dragging her out of the club with determination. He frowned until he saw the bartender they both had known smiling with his arms crossed in self satisfaction, obviously he had been the one to rat out where the girls were. He smiled into his beer watching the two couples leave. He bet the fights they were about to have would have been interesting to watch. He would have to find out who the man was, now his interest was piqued.


	12. Chapter 12

He was so bloody pissed he couldn't see straight. And sadly most of that was self-directed. Well some of that was directed towards the woman next to him, who seemed to be seeing red herself. Spark and fire, it was there and he admired it just as much as it frustrated him beyond belief. He couldn't belief that he had forgotten to send the damn note, and she deserved to be pissed about it, but he wished she had found him and took a bat to his head rather then slink off and be done with him. Well the hell with that. She was going to learn that he wasn't going anywhere, and neither was she. He had made that decision at the ball while either staring at her or talking to her alternative. Oh they were both staying for the long haul. And bloody pox on her for not realizing that!

She knew he was fuming as they walked back to her apartment. They didn't even contemplate apparating, seeming to know that they both needed to walk a little to cool off. How could he be so arrogant to just walk in and assume that all would be okay because he showed up finally? It was just so damn assuming, so completely royal that she hated it. The King obviously needed to be taken down a few notches in her opinion, and the problem was that he didn't even seem to realize what he was doing which made it even worse. He goes and spends a couple weeks in god knows where, comes back and gets mad that she was having adult conversation with someone else. Which reminded her that she had forgotten to get Devon's number. Hmm…probably would be odd if she called him out of the blue, and perhaps a little stalkerish too. But she would find a way after this little seen was done. And it would be done. He would be out of her head after this, she swore it.

They stayed silent all the way in the elevator up to her apartment and she was thankful for it, as it gave her to plan her argument so she knew exactly what she would say to him. He was pompous and arrogant, she thought, making a list of all the things she would call him. Stubborn too. Persistent beyond belief, which she decided may have been a little synonymous to stubborn. Butt head; yeah she liked that one too. He was being a butt.

Walking out of the elevator she decided that she would improvise, as she was known for doing and did it well. She was a doctor for goodness's sake. Taking her key out and putting it in the lock she flung the door open and stalked to the kitchen for some water. She was so not going to give him the satisfaction of pushing the door open when she closed it on his face instead of letting him in.

Harry took a look around at her apartment, taking the elevator ride to cool down and decided that she looked absolutely adorable upset. He was still mad, but the way her brow furrowed and arms crossed, made him want to do all sorts of things that had nothing to do with arguing. And the fact that he was sure that the other man at the bar had those same thoughts, made him see red all over again. How the bloody hell Kate had the ability to do that he wasn't sure. He seemed to always run hot or cold around her and it changed by the minute.

Finally Kate came out of the kitchen a minute later with a glass of water held between her two hands and looking at him expectantly.

"You wanted to talk, so you might as well go for. I have a feeling you aren't leaving till you have your say. Personally I'd like this little scene to be over as quickly as possible" She started crossly, and watched Harry's eyes narrow, and saw him take a deep breath. A calming breath he told himself, but when he got done counting to ten he realized the serenity was not going to come to him.

"Bloody hell, yes, I wanted to talk. And please forgive me if I didn't want the arse with his hands on you to be around for the bloody conversation!"

"Oh for god sakes stop being dramatic, the man never had his hands on me. Though come to think of it there was a little bit of spark and if I had wanted his hands on me then it would never be your business my good king! You may control some things but not that." She was getting into it now, and was mad. They weren't together by any means, she could have the hands of any man on her if she damned well pleased.

"Not my business is it? I don't bloody damn think so Kate! And you had better get used to that." Harry said walking even closer to her, he swore it would take all of his power not to throttle her. The woman had such a mouth on her, she seemed not to be able to stop it from running amuck.

"Oh yeah, right! We were supposed to have lunch at some point, you do remember that don't you? Didn't you have a secretary or some place you could have wrote yourself a memo? Would it have been that bloody difficult…..damn, now you even have me swearing like I'm English! Well I guess even more evidence that I spent far too much time in Europe, thank god I am back though I guess—"

"Oh bloody hell, it was lunch Kate and I am sorry I got called away. Sorrier then you'll ever know, but I'm here now. In your apartment now trying to move forward. But I am sorry."

Kate looked at him considering, while he prayed she wouldn't ask him the one question that he couldn't answer. Being that she was a female though, he expected it when it came out.

"You're sorry and that's supposed to make everything okay and sure har we'll move forward? That's your thinking? Okay, I'm not impossible, but what kept you away? What was so important that you couldn't pen a quick note? Tell me and we'll discuss it"

Damn, he knew it. She was looking at him with her arms still crossed after putting the water glass on the table, and looking inquisitive. Not unapproachable though, and God he hoped it stayed that way.

"I can't say," right then he saw her eyes darken and knew that this may not end well. "I wish I could but I can't." She would choose the one question that he wouldn't answer.

"You can't or you won't Harry? Lord why did you bother coming here and insisting on talking? This isn't talking! This is me being mad and you telling me to get over it and move forward. Isn't going to happen, hon! You take off for more then a week, and are rumored to spent it on a boat of some sort with a brunette of some sort, and you want to stand there and tell me sorry babe, no can do?"

Lord she was frustrating. Didn't she see that his job required that he not talk to people about issues. He didn't even share most of the story with Blaise, though Adrian knew since he was there on assignment but otherwise he wasn't talking. Why the hell couldn't she see that she just had to accept when he was on government related time, and that it had nothing to do with her or them? He separated the two completely. None of the other women he dated had a problem with not talking about meetings and such. They knew that he only talked to a certain group of people and most of those people he had known since childhood, so he would never let his fancy get to his brain. Government matter imply were not a girlfriends matter, period.

"Look I told you it had to do with a government issue. Which has nothing to do with you and me. The two are separate. I came here as a man talking to the girl he is interested in, and when I say I was doing something for the crown then that's it! End of story! Those things don't get shared with anyone! Especially not women I date!" the last coming out as a roar.

Harry was breathing hard in agitation, in what Kate could only assume was annoyance at being question. He was never questioned she guessed, and she would never not question. Square peg in a round hole. Neither able to transform, neither willing to give.

When she finally spoke a minute later it was quiet, and calm.

"Yes, well I can guess with that attitude that your relationships have been short lived. Here's the thing though Harry, you obviously like to separate your life and how you do it I'm not particularly sure, but I am sure that whatever in your mind can be classified as a relationship is not one in my book. Secrets don't work for me. They never did. I won't ever involve myself with someone that starts a relationship with secrets. More over I won't be that female who watches the guy she is involved with go off for weeks at a time with no word, and hears the rumors of whom he was with. Been there done that. I won't. Government business, or whatever you want to call it is going to remain your business only because we won't see each other after tonight." She was proud of herself for the strength in her voice and the facade of determination, but she was cracking and she knew it. How did he not see that relationships were about talking to the other person about what you did with your life?

The facts were true though. You could never build a relationship of lies or secrets. Cliché as it sounded she would stand beside the man she was with, not behind. And with this man standing in front of her, well he would always be in front. And he was arrogant to believe that, that was alright. He was dead wrong.

"So let me see if I understand this correctly" Harry started, his eyes narrow on her, "your upset that my role in life means I have to refrain from talking about my days activities, because like some other dunderhead you have obviously dated, it means I'm hiding something? Not that I simply don't care to talk about it and that my days have nothing to do with our relationship."

He said it with such sarcasm that she wanted to slap him. She really ached to do it, to just lay it on. She had pride though, and she swore she was going to walk away with at least some of it intact.

"Lord, you don't get it. The word couple generally means together! Do you get that? Together! You can't be trusted, whether its in your activities or in your life. And you're absolutely wrong about what you call your job. You are the person and the job, its who you are. And separating your life so efficiently cuts you out of the whole couple thing. I won't have that, so you might as well leave. And I sure as hell won't be a laughing joke, waiting for a letter while you're off with someone else. Other society couples may work that way, but I don't. Look at the society pages you hate so much, full of women who let secrets get the best of their relationships and then found themselves staring at a photo of the man they thought loved them and a woman they don't know. Well, sorry, but I sure as hell have no intention of ending up on page one Your Majesty."

He didn't understand what she wanted. Well no actually he got it perfectly. She wanted him to beg or something, to spill out his entire life before her, like a blubbering idiot and that just wasn't him. And this game she was playing was over. Lord why he had come he wasn't sure. Obviously it was a major mistake on his part. Cute, no she was a person needing to be in control every second.

He walked to the door, while she stood head down and arms crossed, her classic defensive posture. Opening it he looked back one more time and couldn't stop the harsh words from coming out.

"Ice queen." He said it so quietly at first she wasn't certain he had gone that far, "It had been said but I wasn't sure until tonight. You go on and live in you fairytale land but we both know I'm right. " With that he slammed the door, and she was certain walking out of her life forever.

Furiously she wiped at the tears that she couldn't stop from falling and groaned willing herself to stop being upset. If the man couldn't accept that a relationship meant building trust then it was good to stop now. Her mind was strong on that part, organ in her chest, not so much.

Hours later she laid in bed in the dark, staring up at the charmed star ceiling wondering how she could possibly feel so pissed off and sad at the same moment. Finally she closed her eyes determined that tonight would be that last night she thought of that mans stubborn ass.

Ari watched her wonderful cousin playing billiards, with more energy then she had ever seen him play before, and smiled. The man had been a menace for the past week and a half, scaring workers in meetings and basically being a bear. In fact she had wished him into hibernation a few times herself, had had silently threatened to hex him even more times. The only thing that stopped her was knowing that there was a reason for the behavior. King calm didn't behave this way with out a reason. It had taken some digging and a little thought searching but she had the jist of the argument that had occurred. Was amazing what a little polyjuice potion and the mind reading genetics could get you.

In this case though as sad as she felt for her almost brother and father, he was being such a idiot. Men though, they never seemed to change through out all the centuries. She was not willing to let Harry do this to himself any longer though, and with an unconcerned attitude walked into the billiards room as Harry struck a ball hard enough that she was surprised it didn't split.

Harry looked up from the cue to see the blond imp walking in. And sit beside where he was standing on the actual table.

"Hi, nice shot. Do you realize that that is probably going to be the only compliment you get this week from anyone.? And I do believe Jon Paul mentioned that assassination attempts on you are likely to triple soon and most likely to be from people you know. Or did know." Her eyebrows shot up and she smirked a little. "Surprising eh?"

Harry merely looked up for a split second and then started setting up his next shot. With a smack he sent the ball flying, off one side, and into the opposite pocket. She guessed she was going to have to start on a different approach, not worrying since she had a whole bag of them.

"Well in other news, did you hear the Martins are getting a divorce?" At this Harry did glance up. They were a good family of Italian decent. Proper, young, good looking. Marian and Cade had been a favorite at parties. Letting this sink in for a moment Ari then continued.

"Yes, well Marian finally got fed up with the affairs. Only came out recently that all the business trips Cade was taking happened to be more on the pleasure side of things. His mistresses were draining some of their funds, and well, Marian decided she was done. I felt horrid for her though. Here she thought she was being decent by not inquiring to much into Cade's business affairs, figuring he didn't want to talk about it and all the while it was true that their wasn't much business to talk about." With that Ari snickered as if it was terribly funny and watched as her favorite person stopped setting up his next shot and instead walked to the window of the room, giant floor to ceiling arches that looked out over the lake.

"And the reason you find this terribly amusing would be?" Harry spoke softly, not even glancing her way. Tough one Ari decided, what tone to use in this response, but opted for nonchalance and the "this is just obvious" one.

"Come on cousin. You know as well as I do that when men, or women, but more likely to happen with the male sex, when all of a sudden they start working or disappearing from a woman's life there is usually a reason. Especially in society marriages. Just the way it seems to be for a lot of people. And odds say that reason in someone else."

"And being away just doesn't mean that Cade was separating his life be-"

"Because marriage is a partnership obviously. Relationships are a partnership. I may be terribly young but if you don't have that and trust then you have nothing."

Finally Harry turned around clearly exasperated.

"Oh please Ari. I would never expect such foolishness from you. State and government business is just that. Your partner in life may know what type of stuff fills your days, but please don't tell me you divulge information. You are a part of this family, relationships are possible without giving up the discretion this family requires. Have you any idea the secrets that could get out? The damage a partner could do if they disagreed on any issue?"

Arianna blinked a few times, almost in shock. She had thought they were headed in this direction but this was going a little far down the road. Yeah, she definitely understood what had caused this argument. Hopping down from her place on the pool table she took a cue and set up a shot, took it, and then looked up a Harry in all seriousness.

"Please Harry, if you ever see me in such a relationship with someone I profess to love and want to marry please send me to Azkaban or forbid the union. Union. I won't have anything less. A life partner. That one person who makes this life I was born into easier, who not only makes my stomach go in knots at a smile, but makes me think, someone that I can talk about my days with. Share opinions with, without getting upset when our views are different. That's what I want. Trust. Harry if I don't have that first and foremost with a man, then it is ridiculous to continue. The same trust that makes a person certain the other most go astray, is the same to know that with a disagreement they aren't going running to the press. The day that trust isn't there, give up and go home."

"Impossible" was all she heard whispered from Harry's direction.

"Well then you had better tell Grandfather and Grandmother that their life is a lie. I want that blending of two people. Are you telling me you never saw the wariness when his days were hard melt away after time with Grandmother? You never saw the united front they showed, the real one, because she knew the issues, knew what was going on and respected grandfathers opinions even if they were not her own. A couple. Two halves of a whole. He was stronger for it, not weaker. You only have to ask him, and he will admit she is his closest advisor." She glanced at the table and then at Harry, who seemed to be deciding to remain silent, and decided she had done all she could for now. Harry would make the right choice for him, as he always did.

But she couldn't leave without getting one last thought off her chest.

"I haven't met the man I want yet Har. The one that makes me feel what I want in a partner, but you can be certain that when I do nothing will stop me from making it work. Do you remember long ago during that disastrous stay at Hogwarts, you told me that adventures were supposed to be taken no matter the outcome. I realized that I couldn't trust the whole world or even a good portion. But sometimes we get lucky and meet the people we are destined to meet, destined to trust and share our lives with." Ari then contemplated the last reason she had come into the room, she hadn't been sure she would give it too him, but now she was. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out the society pages from a little under two years before hand and Harry saw her unfold it and place it on the billiards table.

"Some people don't find that trust in a person, and the next person's or even people after it are going to have to prove more because of it." She turned and slipped out of the door, closing it softly behind her.

Harry took his time walk over to where the paper had been placed, and noticed the date before he noticed the pictures. Kate. She was younger but it was she. It was she obviously at some meeting and next to it was a picture of some bloke enjoying a cozy moment with some other chit. Snogging would be a mild term, but as the wizarding photo allowed movement and a flash, the two broke apart and the bloke looked embarrassed, looking for a way out. The headline was almost expected, "Benington's Charmer Been Charming Elsewhere." Harry leaned up against the table reading for the next few minutes about Aiden Charm and his sudden ended relationship with Kate. Dating for a year and it came out that for nearly half of that he had been cozied up to another women. It had been rumored that the two of them had been heard discussing a wedding. He wanted to kill the man as he looked at the picture, and wasn't even sure why. From the sounds of it the photographers had decided to let Kate in on the affair as she was answering some questions for the subject matter of the meeting. In one picture devistation was written all over her face, and just as quickly gone, covering the anguish a façade he knew well. He wore it enough times himself. What she must have gone through.

Hell, was all he could think, his mind seemingly choosing random bits of their previous heated arguments. Trust. Trips. Some accusations. Shit! The newspaper quickly crumbled and with enormous force landed in the ox-roasting fireplace, quickly dissolving amongst the flames. Dissolving almost as fast as it seemed his new relationship had.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: None if it is mine.

A/N: Imagination picked up a little. I will probably be doing editing before I update again though.

The hospital was starting to be overrun with flowers. The first few days everyone thought it was cute, and awed over the magnificient blooms. However, no one was awing or smiling now. They were everywhere, arriving every hour on the hour. She had politely asked him to stop, sent howlers yelling at him to stop, and yet the flowers got larger and larger. The staff started giving them away to the patients, declaring it a new get well program. She was sick of it, and was certain that at some point florists were going to run out.

She was wondering how she was supposed to respond now. She was still mad at him, though it had receded a little. Kate had not spent the time idling sitting and stewing. She had talked to her mother, who while on her side, made it perfectly clear that she also saw where Harry was coming from. Which had definitely pissed her off for a while, but as she always did with her mother's advice, she slept on it and awoke seeing her mother's point. Usually agreeing with most if not all of it. The problem was that Kate knew she wasn't great at the whole communication thing. She knew it was a weakness of hers, but not one she was particularly wanting to change. Maybe it needed changing, but she wasn't yet able to make that decision. Knowing an inperfection and wanting to change it were two completely different things in her book.

After her mother, she had gone to Rachel for advice, or had tried to anyway. It seemed though that her wizard had decided that the best way to keep her out of trouble was to keep her with him. Neanderthalish Kate decided, though the litte voice in her head also thought it was completely and totally romantic. Kate kept telling that voice to shut up, but it didn't seem to be doing much good. It was the voice that also kept telling her that she needed to be the one to apologize. As if. Hell no. That was another thing she wasn't big on lately. Apologizing. Even the word was long and agonizing, just like the action.

And, she thought, there really was no need since he was obviously the one who was sorry. There of course was no reason for two sides to be sorry in an argument. It just didn't make sense. Why waste a perfectly good apology if the other person was willing to take the blame. Of course said person had yet to actually show and say the words in person, she thought crossly. That voice was back though, reminding her that she had been the one to throw him out. Utterly besides the point though. He was the one being silent. But as she looked around the hospital lounge, even she wasn't buying that.

Finally, looking at her watch, she decided that she had been non productive long enough. The pediatrics ward was quiet enough and she was able to walk over to the regular hospital emergency room and put in some hours there as well. The only diference from the pediatrics ward was that this was a pirmarily muggle portion. All heeling had to be done the muggle way...or at least look like it was being done the muggle way. Thank goodness charms and obliviates kept people from wondering to much how so many broken bones ended up just being a muscle ache, and the person was completely fine by the next day. It could be rather mundane but Kate liked keeping in good form, especially when she had no desire to go home to emptiness. She was starting to think it was actually time to get the dog. She was even researching breeds that she found to be suitable to her lifestyle.

Kate checked in with the head nurse to let them know they had one more doctor on call if needed and then randomly picked up a chart just to help out. Broken arm, Male. She barely glanced at the rest and opened up the door to the little exam room. Looking up, her patient already recognized her and had a wide smile on his face. Devon. She hadn't thought about him since that night. Even though come to think of it that had been the purpose of the night. He was holding his arm, obviously trying to keep it relatively still.

"Well if this isn't a weird place to be seeing you again." Devon said with amusement in his voice, and Kate chuckled. It definitely was, and was reminding her of a certain someone. Couldn't the fates leave her alone.

"Better for me then you I would suppose. What did you do?" She asked in a friendly voice but had already starting making notes on the chart.

"Made a little error I'm afraid. I was helping some of my construction guys up on the second floor of this apartment complex I am remodeling. Well, long story made short, always make sure that hand railing are very secure before you lean on them. Its a good tip," he finished and smiled at her when he said it.

He hadn't thought he would ever run in to her again. Devon had tried to look into who the guy was but found nothing but mysterious dead ends. Which was a little unnerving considering he did have connections. The few interesting leads produced were very very closed mouth. Interesting since the guy didn't look mafia.

"Oh I'm sure it is a great tip. How many of your guys got fired for need of such a tip?" she asked as she touched the arm he was holding and determined it was probably a fracture of his radius. However, with so many people knowing he fell all she could do was reduce it to a sprain and charm some very heavy pain meds for comfort.

"No one actually. Was an acciddent, and god knows I made enough of them." Kate glanced up in surprise. He looked like the kind of guy to where heads would role for something like this happening.

Kate helped him make his way to radiology, and took some xrays just to make it look all official. What Devon didn't know is that the machine had been altered to show a sprain, where breaks actually were. Then when the machine would go off, she said a charm and reduced the break. Devon wouldn't know the difference in the end, and would have a much shorter recovery time. They chatted and talked all the way back to the exam room where Kate put his arm in a sling and showed him the xrays.

"A sprain wow. Had no idea those could hurt so much."

"Yes well," Kate fumbled, "the portion where you sprained has a lot of nerve endings, but with proper pain meds that should go down in the next 24 hours. Actually you should even be feeling better now." She hoped he bought it. It was a line of crap, but she crossed her fingers.

Thankfully it didn't seem Devon had taken more then the elementary physiology. Not surprising really. Making millions in real estate didn't require you know what a metacarpal was.

"So" Devon started gathering up his jacket and things, "if you don't mind me asking. What was up with you and the guy? I mean I don't mean to pry but you two seemed..." he was looking for the right word when Kate supplied one of her own.

"to be going at it like cats and dogs" she supplied, but Devon only laughed and shook his head.

"I was going to say it seemed like you two had something deep. The cats and dogs part was right but it seemed like much more." Kate finally looked at him, really looked at him. Finally asked the question she had been wanting to ask someone but seemed to find no one to ask.

"Well let me ask you. Is it supposed to be difficult, and doesn't the dificultness mean its not right? If people were compatible then they should be so." Kate finally looked unsure as she had loaded a lot on the pratically stranger in front of her.

Instead of looking at her like she was a nut case though, which she half expected, Devon got serious and leaned back up against the examinig bed in the room.

"Well that's more then one question but let me see if I can answer them, and what you're probably getting at. Kate the dificult times are always going to happen. When you get to difficult its when you realize that two people have their' hearts involved. Ever notice, that people in flings don't really have fights. They get disinterested, they don't care enough to try to blend, and they usually walk away. Now only you know what type of situation you are in, but my point of view has always been that its the bad portions where you see how compatible you really are with someone. Do they compromise, do they try, do they give up? If its the last then don't even bother. But the other two, well that's real emotions. Love it for what it is."

Kate stood there, soaking in all that he had said. Knowing in some ways he was right.

"You know you really seem like a decent person." She sounded so shocked that Devon burst out laughing, and Kate winced. Wow she needed to start thinking before the talked.

"No, not really. But I have been where I am guessing you are right now. And trust me on this. Whether you ignore them, or you stop thinking about them, root issues never really go away even if the person does. Because rarely the real issue was them. It was way before them." With that said Devon took the perscription out of her hand, and walked out, closing the door softly behind him.

Now, she thought, why did the last part have to make sooo much more sense then the first! Root issues just sucked!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was sitting in his office being shown pictures of flowers at the moment. He had no idea there were so many different kinds of flowers in the world, or that there were experts for this type of situation. But the man standing in front of him was exactly that. He brought books upon books and one flower. Whenever Harry showed an interest in a book flower, the man then charmed the one he brought to look like it. They had together planned out the next week's worth of flowers being delivered to Kate.

His secretary though was not happy about having to work this two hour meeting into his schedule. Not when everything from bathroom breaks to writing his friends, were usually scheduled weeks in advance. Finally though he showed the man out of his office only to note that there were at least half a dozen people waiting for him out in the lobby for their' meetings. A nod to his secretary had the first person walking into his office.

Adrian Pucey closed the door behind him and for the next half an hour updated Harry on the round up of all the death eaters, surrounding the disapearance of Tom Riddle AKA Volde or Voldin something. Harry thought the man should have come up with an easier name to pronounce and remember. He thought about the fact the man had added on "Lord" to the title, now that was pretentious. Especially for a half blood who wanted seemingly to rid the world of other half bloods. Did not make any bloody sense to Harry, but he had long ago stopped trying to delve into the mind of psycopaths. Never really worked.

Adrian though, and his team combined of top Aurors and private mercenaries had landed a lot of the death finders, or whatever they called their litte cult, in Azkaban, Harry thought. Now they were going through the long process of weeding out the innocent under Imperius from the guilty of following psycopath man. Fun job for Adrian. Many of the elders were guilty right off, but the children of the guilty were a little harder to discern. Most were so brain washed though that it likely didn't matter. They would always be a threat even if they were not guilty of commiting any crimes right now.

Adrian finished his report and then smiled over at Harry. Harry knew that grin.

"So, are you still keeping her with you all day every day?"

Adrian grinned.

"Well not all day. She isn't here right now is she? However every weekend and such, yes. Rachel has decided that my decorating sucks and needs to be redone immediately for fear of being sent to Azkaban for backward fashion, and worse of making her suffer to sit through it. She hasn't yet figured out that I have a timer on all the rooms that reverts them to previous ways after seventy two hours." Adrian grinned at his own ingenous. Harry grinned at Adrians grin. Why couldn't her sister be this easy?

Easy...easy...maybe this would be a good time to have a little chat with Adrian about the whole having a relationship with Kate's sister.

"Adrian, you do actually like this girl right? I mean this is not one of your flings?" Adrian all of a sudden became seriously and his eyes a little cold. Harry had expected that, after all, he probably would have kicked his ass if it were the other way around.

"Harry, I admit I'm already finding myself pissed so why don't you tell me what you want to know, so I know if I'll have to hurt you."

"Just that Rachel is Kate's sister. I won't have Rachel being hurt." Adrian relaxed a little since he now understood where Harry's mind was going.

"Well I can't guarantee anything Harry. There are no guarantee's in life. As is proper we need to date a year before I put a ring on her finger. Rachel if off the market though." Harry was shocked, and not forming words yet, as Adrian continued, "She has some insight since I dutily informed this little man Ben that his bed warming services were no longer required no wanted." Harry laughed but Adrian merely looked at him and frowned.

"What? I even thanked him for cheating. Told him I appreciated him taking one for the team, expecially when I got a look at the girl he cheated with, that must have been frightening. But that his services were no longer required and Rachel was to be permantely off the market."

Harry was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. Adrian though looked quite serious about the whole thing.

"Nice chap really. He saw my point right away, even offered to keep an eye on Rachel till she graduates in December to make sure no one thinks she is avialable. I tell you, those Americans are so hospitable!"

"And adrian, if you don't mind me asking, what was Rachel's reponse to this?"

"Oh well now she finds me charming" he grinned. "Well her words may have been overbearing, neanderthal, stubborn, manipulator, but I know she meant charming. Speaking of witch how are you coming a long on Kate?"

Harry frowned not certain he was getting anywhere with her. He wanted to talk to her, but flowers and gifts didn't seem to be working. He didn't think they actually would but thought it would frustrate her enough that she would tell him to meet her somewhere or show up at the palace and yell at him. Then at least they could have a conversation. Damn flowers were starting to drive him a little nuts and he wasn't the one even receiving them. It didn't help that he was actually quite allergic to the things. Pollen. Everyone wondered why the palace never had flowers, and they tried but the pollen made Harry incredibly sick.

Adrian's good mood went south when his friend just sat there, evidently he had not had as much luck as he had with Rachel. His Rachel, he thought grinning. He wondered what she would think if she knew he was planning to be married to her? He would give her a year of dating, and a couple more months of sowing some oats, since she was a little young. Mild sowing of the oats he thought with a frown. Pajama party with beer and body guards sowing of the oats. Better yet wild fun with him by her side…..yes he liked the sound of that much better.

Pecking at the window finally brought them both out of their thoughts. One of the palace birds was sitting on the perch outside. Harry grinned recognizing the bird as the one who had delivered him howlers from Kate, they were so cute.

The missive he opened today was short and to the point. She would meet him for dinner at a certain restaurant he had never heard of, at said time. Harry grinned. She had to be really really pissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry entered the muggle restaurant just a little bit nervous, which as he had told himself already was ridiculous, but that did not seem to change anything. Kate had already made reservations so he walked up told the server his name.

Looking around Harry liked the place immediately. It was a family restaurant with kids crying and tons of people waiting for tables. The Italian scent was heavy in the air, telling all who came that no one would leave with an empty stomach…..or arteries for that matter. The tables were all covered in butcher paper with everyone having a bowl of crayons. Harry thought this incredibly ingenius. Both kids and adults seemed to have fun drawing and playing little games. He would have to recommend this to so places he frequented.

Shortly after the server had him follow her to a booth near the back. In the loud restaurant it was probably to quietest table in the place. Something told him Kate definitely had insiders here, and more then one waiting party had frowned that Harry had immediately been seated. The waiter came over and asked if Harry wanted anything, which of course was ridiculous, and manners stated that he wait for his guest. And wait he did.

Kate finally arrived ten minutes later, though Harry was sure his watch was slow since it seemed he had been waiting far longer. He sent a little thank you north, he had been quite sure in those last few minutes that she was not going to show up. Had invited him just to tease him a little and make him miserable.

To him though she looked great. Little black dress had never looked better in his mind. A little irritated, he noticed that more then one male head had turned to watch her progress to the booth. Harry abided by good manners, though he was sure he wouldn't have remembered if they had not been pounded in his head as he grew up, and stood and kissed her hand before she sat.

Her hand stiffened a bit but he didn't say anything.

Kate was surprised he had been here so early. Shelly the server said he had been waiting anxiously for ten minutes, and Kate was five minutes early. He looked good though, and decidedly muggle. Charcoal slacks and green silk shirt. Good choices.

"So" she started, though realizing that she had no idea what she wanted to say, and looked at him. Thankfully he picked up the conversation.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me. This seems like a fabulous place."

"Your welcome. It is I've been coming here since I was a child. I love the atmosphere and the busy nature. Completely Italian too, the food it always fantastic."

Harry listened as she described all the changes in the last few years, from the ownership to the recipes. He understood why she had picked this place. It was in her territory, a place she felt completely at home in. They ordered wine and made their' dinner selections, which the waiter assured them would be perfect. Finally though, Harry realized that while she had the courage to send him a note, she didn't seem to have it to start talking about what they needed to say.

"So, are we going to discuss what happened?" He said it without trace of attitude but more in a questioning way, right after their dishes had arrived, and with his green eyes probing hers for answers. Answers she wasn't yet sure she had.

"Yes I suppose we should. Though I'm not quite sure how to put it in words."

Harry decided that was one place he could help since he knew what he did want to say, just prayed it didn't come out wrong.

"Well let me start then. Kate, I'll be honest, and I have had a lot of people weigh in on this by the way." Though she looked sharply at him, Harry barreled on.

"There are some things in my life I can't discuss. I said it wrong before. It's not because I want to separate things it's because I have too. Literally, lives are endangered with the things I have knowledge of and I can't discuss them. What happened was unfortunate. I had a letter penned to you on my desk but with the suddenness of my departure from my rooms, I forgot it. When I got back it was still sitting there. You have no idea how much I wish I would have remembered it. I still can't tell you what happened, and maybe I'll never be able to. It just puts too many lives in danger. I wish in some ways that could be changed, but if it can't and if you're always going to be mad about it then maybe it is good we don't move forward."

Kate felt like the wind had been sucked right out of her. She felt the feelings storm up in her as they did before. He wasn't willing to give an inch, and she wanted to hit his head on the table. Instead she tried, really tried to breath in and out and look at him. Her mother's idea actually though Kate had no idea what she was looking for. She saw it though. Apprehension. He didn't really like what he was saying. She sat quietly for a few moments, and finally thought that maybe if he couldn't give an inch on this, that maybe this would be one of those times where she could.

"Harry, let me try to say this right. I know that your job requires those things. But you have got to let me in a little. I need to be in a relationship. What I said before probably wasn't completely fair either, and I need to give a little. Maybe in situations such as these, there needs to be a certain phrase, like, lord I don't know, "It's the crown" or "My ability to procreate would be in danger if I told you this," or something that lets me know that you aren't trying to be indifferent or difficult but that it can't be said. Then maybe in time you can think back and tell me about these times when it's not a security thing. I'm not good at compromise, and I still think you need to give a litter, but on this I am starting to find I can give more." Harry started to smile but Kate had more for him.

"However, if you think for one second that, any phrase you choose, can be used on your whim and all the time then you have another thing coming. And trust me if you do, then I will endanger your ability to procreate more then anyone else ever could." She said it with such a smile that Harry started chuckling. If only she were finished with that.

"I have some trust issues that I need to deal with. And that may take some time, so likewise if your not willing to give a little then it may actually be best that we stop-"

Harry put his hands over Kate's drawing her gaze from her plate up to his eyes.

"I understand that. I really am sorry for what happened before, but you need to try as well. Try to understand that I am NOT him. I will NEVER be him. I don't ask that you trust me right away, or anything of that matter, but I ask that you try to know me and trust me based on me. Sound like a good compromise? And on the other thing, if I can tell you I will. I would never risk my ability to procreate."

He smiled at her, trying to gauge her reaction. If she didn't want to face that some of this had absolutely nothing to do with him then they were a lost cause. But instead she put her other hand in his and nodded, smiling a bit. From there they started to talk about every under the sun that they had been doing since they stopped talking, and both unknowingly relaxed fully since the club night. She told him about the flowers that were now making in impact on the lives of children and patients in the hospital, and how impressed several knowledgable flower people had been about the rare types they were getting. Kate mentioned Devon, and Harry offered to send him some flowers, or at least a card. Now that his head cleared of red Harry decided he might be a useful bloke. They had desert, coffee, then finally Harry walked her home.

They walked companionably hand in hand, even riding the elevator up together. Although Kate thought it took forever, and Harry had a little grin on his face. Finally when they got to her door, Harry took the keys and unlocked her front door, reaching in and turning on the hall light switch, but not actually entering the apartment.

"Here" he said and handed her the keys. When she reached for them, he pulled her towards him kissing her softly on the mouth, and with all the restrain he could muster, keeping it light. It was short yet still seemed to make her toes curl, and when she shut the door softly Harry decided that he was incredibly impressed with his own self-restraint. Any other time he might have pushed further, but tonight had been about making sure that there would be a tomorrow, there would be and wasn't that just bloody fantastic he thought, walking to the elevator and apperating once inside.


End file.
